Lock Down
by RedEnglishRose
Summary: Edward Masen in the music room, Bella Swan in the library, Emmett McCarty in the gym, Jasper Whitlock in the history room, Alice Brandon in the art room and Rosalie Hale in the garage. Who knew being locked in school was fun? AH/AU, a bit OOC. ExB/JxA/RxE
1. Who turned out the lights?

**A/N: ****Hi! Welcome to my new story! I've already got some of this written out, so **_**hopefully **_**the updates will be fairly regular – unless I have a problem with the Internet or I catch up to myself. I think I'll make Sunday my update day. It might get my butt into gear then ;) lol. **

**This is a story aimed to make you laugh, and I've read a few fics that go OTT, and I **_**really **_**don't want that to happen, so I would appreciate it if you **_**kindly**_** told me if it starts to bend in that way, and I will make sure to be more careful.**

**By the way, t****he POV's will bounce around a bit for the first chapter, but then it'll even out, don't worry. **

**To make this story work, all of the school buildings are connected in some way, via corridor, or through doors in classrooms. And if any of these lessons don't exist, then it doesn't matter. Just go along with it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's ****genius creation. I just borrow it for a little while.**

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

_Lock Down_

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 1: 

Who turned out the lights?

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Bella**** POV**

I walked out of the gym changing rooms and towards the library. The weekend had finally arrived - for some people. I, however, have to stay behind and do my very long and overdue English essay.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Angela coming towards me. "Aren't you coming?" She motioned to the doors leading to the parking lot. I shook my head.

"I can't. I have to do that English essay that I've been procrastinating about for so long. I still don't know what I'm doing with it."

Angela smiled encouragingly. "You'll come up with something. You always do. Anyway, I've got to run, so I'll see you Monday."

"I hope so. See you Monday."

I arrived at the library and set all of my things down at my favorite table at the back. I looked around and noticed that I was the only person in here. At least I'd have complete peace and quiet to try and do the essay. I gathered a number of books on different topics that I liked, and got to work.

A good few hours later, I smiled happily at the essay I'd managed to produce. It probably wasn't the best work I'd done, but it'd have to do. I looked at my watch. Oh. My. God. How on Earth did it get to 7.30 pm? Just as I contemplated on where the time went, the lights went out. Perfect.

**Alice**** POV**

"Hi, Miss!" I waved to Miss Kenyon, my all time favorite teacher, as I entered the Art studio. She was young, and tall, with long, straight red hair and was an amazing artist.

"Hello, Alice. Is everything okay?"

It was, except for the weird feeling that something was going to happen tonight – but I wasn't going to say that. "Yeah. I just wanted to work on my project."

"Sure. I'll be heading out soon, though. I have a meeting," she pulled a face. "Be sure to tidy up after yourself, won't you?"

I laughed lightly. "I will."

I skipped over to my mannequin and my currently unfinished dress. My design was simple, but the making part was more complicated. It was going to be a black floor-length, spaghetti-strapped dress with a white panel in the skirt and a delicate white flower pattern. Hidden in the bodice was going to be a tight black corset to give more 'umph' to the wearer.

I pulled out all of my fabric, thread, patterns, tape measure, and everything else out of the bag that I'd bought especially for my textiles class, and began measuring.

An hour later, Miss Kenyon came over to me.

"Wow, Alice. This is really good! Be careful with that seam there, it looks a little fragile. Anyway, I need to go now, so clear up when you're done. Don't stay too long – you don't want to get locked in!" She grinned, and I giggled.

"Okay. Bye, Miss."

"Bye, Alice." She left, and I picked up my fabric scissors; quickly becoming absorbed in my design again.

A little while later, I took a peek at the clock. 7.20 pm. Oops, I had totally lost track of time. I wasn't worried, though. It wasn't that late. I made my way over to the sewing machine and loaded up the right tread and setting. I slipped my fabric under the needle and smiled as the loud roaring of the old machine filled the room. Then, the lights went out, encasing me in darkness. I gasped; so much for plenty of time.

**Rosalie POV**

"See you, Rosie!" my friends giggled.

"Bye!" I waved. "Bitches," I muttered under my breath. Ugh, I hated the name Rosie. It's too girly. I can't believe I hang out with those bimbos. I only ever started hanging out with them because everyone else stereotyped me. Just because I was tall, blonde, with blue eyes and had a 'models figure', they thought I should be friends with the plastic, giggling dumbos. But I was nothing like them. For one, I had a brain; two, I wasn't too fussed about clothes or makeup; and three, my secret passion was cars, not Kellan Lutz.

Every Wednesday and Friday, I stayed behind after school and went to the Engineering Technology room and worked on the cars. Only my parents and my teacher knew about it. I didn't want everyone else knowing. Attention at this school somehow always lead to trouble. I could get myself into trouble quite easily without anyone else's help.

I got to the room (it looked more like a garage) and pulled on some overalls. My teacher, Mr. Thompson, was already under the hood of a banged up Renault Clio. There were two others: a Fiat Punto, and a Ford Fiesta. We were seriously in need of some newer, better cars.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson. What am I doing today?" I asked from beside him. He jumped and hit his head on the bonnet. Oops.

"Rosalie, please stop sneaking up on me," he pleaded as he rubbed his balding head. Bless him.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "I'm going to let you construct an engine from scratch as you know all of the parts and what they do, etc. Everything is one the bench over there, so get started. I have to go, so I'll look at it next lesson, yes?"

"Okay." I went to the bench, and began sorting through all of the oily parts. I smiled. I so loved doing this.

I was just attaching the last engine part, when the garage/classroom was plunged into darkness. I screamed. Something else I didn't like people to know: I was afraid of the dark, and the garage had no windows. Stupid architect. And stupid me for not checking the time. No good can come from this.

**Edward**** POV**

I knocked on the Music room door and peered round.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked my teacher, Mrs. Weston. She was standing in the centre of the room with a small group of people.

"Yes, Edward. Please come in. I would like you to meet some friends of mine. They own a large music company in Seattle and are very interested in hearing you play one of you own compositions on the piano." She gave me a meaningful look. Translated: Get On That Damn Piano And Play Like You've Never Played Before. I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Of course." I walked stiffly over to my piano. This was one of the things I hated about Mrs. Weston. She was forever making me play in front of music companies so she could get more music equipment in exchange for me playing for them to promote their companies. I used to love playing the piano, but now it was quickly becoming a burden.

I sat on the piano stool and stretched my fingers over the keys. I thought for a moment, before launching into my mothers favorite piece, which was also the first one that I'd ever composed, and happened to have been inspired by her. It was sweet and delicate, and I so easily forgot about any audience when I played this one. I closed my eyes and let the song guide my memories of my childhood.

After a long few minutes, I allowed the last notes to linger in the air. I turned to look up at Mrs. Weston and her 'friends'. Mrs. Weston looked overjoyed and fit to burst, and the others either looked awestruck, or completely surprised.

Mrs. Weston began babbling 90 miles an hour while ushering them out the door, forgetting about me, so I decided to remind her.

"Mrs. Weston? Can I stay here for a bit?" She looked back at me and nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, just don't touch anything." Translation: Do Not Get Your Grubby Mitts On Anything Or You Will Die. She's such a lovely woman. I faced my piano again, and began on a new composition.

I'd just got halfway through it when the lights flickered, and completely went out. I frowned. I walked over to the light switch and pressed it on and off a couple of times. Nothing happened. I went next door and also found the lights off, with the switch also not working. Uh oh…

**Jasper**** POV**

Why did I have to agree to tutor _again_? It's not like last time went well. Well, I guess it helps that this time I'm not tutoring a girl. That was just scary. And they happen to know bit more History than she did. That counts for something. I made my way slowly to the history room. There were two main reasons why I chose a classroom to tutor. One, there were more resources to use. Two, it should be safer than a bedroom. _Way _safer. I shuddered.

I opened the door and found Tyler already there with a load of textbooks around him. At least he actually wants to learn.

"Hello, Tyler," I said.

He turned. "Hi, Jasper. Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem." _As long as our clothes get to stay securely on. _"Which period is it that you need help on?"

"The Civil War."

Perfect - definitely my strength in History. "Sure. Now the civil war…"

I taught him for a good few hours. It was about 7 pm when he finally knew most of what he wanted to know about.

"We'd better call it a night. It wouldn't be good if we got locked in," I smirked. Yeah, like that would happen.

"Alright. Do you want me to help put all this back?" Tyler gestured to the mass of papers and textbooks scattered on every table. Ah.

"Nah, s'okay. I don't mind." I seriously didn't. And there was something in one of these books that I'd noticed and hadn't read before, but I didn't want someone prying over my shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. See you, Tyler." A nice not-so-subtle hint that I just laid out there.

"S'laters." He waved and jogged out. Yes, he's gone!

The only door open at this time would be at the main entrance at the front desk, so I probably had better hurry up. That was when I found the right book. I sat on a table and started reading. And didn't stop. That is, until the lights suddenly went out half an hour later. Crap. And I still had all of the stuff to put away. Not to mention I'd have to do it in semi-darkness. Wait…

_Why _did the lights go out?

**Emmett**** POV**

I raced into the changing rooms and dressed quickly into my basketball shirt and long shorts. They were black, orange and white with a number 9 and my surname on the back. I ran out and into the gym for practice. The rest of the team was already there warming up with Coach.

"Sorry I'm late, Coach!" I yelled as I joined them in running laps.

"Don't do it again, McCarty!" he yelled back. After a few more minutes, he blew his whistle.

"We're going straight into a game. Split up into two groups and get in position."

We played none stop for an hour without a break – fifteen minutes over the usual. My team was winning 3-2. I scored 2 baskets with my infamous lay-up shot. We took a quick 15 minute break and went straight back into another game with different players teamed up.

Another hour and a half went by quickly with games and several drills and exercises. We were all incredibly sweaty at the end of it. But for some reason, I didn't feel like I'd performed my best, which is why I stayed behind when the others showered in the changing rooms, and practiced my ass off.

I was sure my muscles were growing bigger. Maybe I could find a ruler or something.

I did another lay-up, then a jump shot, a tricky circus shot, and my personal favorite, a slam dunk. I looked up at the clock on the gym wall (Pretty stupid, if you ask me. It'd be so easy to break it with a bad throw) and it read a quarter past seven. Better hit the showers. I left the ball outside the changing rooms; I'd deal with it later, grabbed my towel and went over to the showers.

I smirked seeing the amount of 'cubicles' with no curtains. People didn't seem to appreciate that I'd done them a favor! No shower curtain was better than a moldy, old see-through one. Besides, it was kinda funny to see their faces when I took the curtain away when they were using it. It was totally MasterCard. **(AN: MasterCard = priceless) **

I turned the water on and stepped under the weak faucet. A few minutes later, I finished and went to grab my towel, when the lights went out. I could not see a thing. At all. Damn. How was I supposed to get dressed? I am so not going to streak – this is probably some sort of revenge. I felt around and amazingly found my towel where it should be – these so-called pranksters needed some lessons. Oh, I know, I bet my clothes aren't there – not that I'd be able to see them if they were. Maybe they weren't so dumb.

I stumbled out and walked into a wall. Ow. Rubbing my forehead with one hand, I kept my other one on the wall to give me some sort of direction. Eventually, I found the light switch…and it didn't work. I peeked my head out of the door to find that there were no lights on anywhere. Uh oh.

My eyes had sort-of adjusted to the sudden change of light, so I found my gym bag and sifted through it. Huh, all of my clothes were still here. Like I said; worst pranksters ever. I grabbed my boxers and my joggers and yanked them on. I didn't bother with a shirt; no one else would be here at this time (other than Tweedledumb and his accomplices), and I didn't have enough patience for getting my head stuck in an arm hole. I shoved my trainers quickly on my feet and ran out of the changing rooms. And then I saw the basketball. I smiled evilly – firing ammo. I tucked it under my arm, and ran down the corridor.

A moving shadow caught my eye. I hid behind a corner, and made my hands into a gun – with difficulty. I peered round, and saw someone – a dude by the looks of it – and took aim…and…fired!

"AARRRGGHH!" he yelled. YES! Direct hit! I sauntered over, only to see Edward my best mate, sat on the floor, cradling a bloody nose. Okay, that was unexpected.

"Emmett! What was that for?" he shouted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding his question – slightly embarrassing answer.

"I was up in music when the lights went out so I came down here to see what had happened. And don't ignore my question, why did you throw a ball at me?"

"Well, I was in the shower after practice, and the lights went out, and I walked into a wall, and the pranksters left my towel and my clothes – which is totally stupid, and the corridor lights were out, and I put my pants on, and I threw a basketball at you."

Edward looked at me like I was mental. No change there, then.

"Pranksters? Use your head, Emmett! Look around you, its 7.30 on a Friday night, and _all _the lights around the school are out. What does that mean?"

"That the pranksters don't have a date tonight?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett. There are no pranksters. The school has been locked up for the weekend. Comprende?" Wait. So, we're locked in? And there were no pranksters? Now who's the stupid one.

"Oh. So, what do we do?"

"I was going to go the front office to see if anyone was still there. I don't have my cell phone, so I was relying on there being someone."

My eyes widened. "I don't have my cell either. What if there's no one there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

So off we went to the office, making a detour to the loos to get some tissue for Edward's nose. Ha.

**Bella**** POV**

I quickly gathered my own books and my essay and put them in my bag, and shoved all of the library books on a random shelf. I walked out quickly and ran down the staircase and through a classroom, becoming increasingly scared by the looming shadows, the approaching darkness, and the deafening silence. I turned a corner and found myself in the main corridor.

My pace picked up as my heart rate became louder and quicker. I stopped watching my feet and concentrated on where I was going, which was when I tripped over something round. And bouncy. I came into contact with the floor, and the ball slowly rolled passed my head like one of those tumbleweeds. How cliché.

I picked myself up and walked into the office to find that I wasn't alone in the school after all. Alice, a girl I sat next to in Spanish, was there talking animatedly to a tall, blonde girl, who I was sure was called Rosalie. She was friends with all of the blonde airheads. _Don't judge a book by its cover, _I thought, mentally shouting at myself for already stereotyping her when I didn't know her.

"Hey, Alice," I called. She jumped, and turned around.

"Bella!" she screeched. "What are you doing here?" She ran over and gave me a hug, while Rosalie looked at me. I smiled timidly. There was something intimidating about her, but she smiled back.

"Um, well, I was in the library doing my English essay when the lights went out. You?"

"I was up in the art studio working on my dress design project. Bella, this is my new friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is Isabella Swan, preferable known as Bella. We have Spanish together. It definitely helps to pass the time," she grinned.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie said, politely.

"Hello, Rosalie. So, why are you stuck in here?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Rosalie looked a little…nervous? Hesitant? - About answering my question. But she was saved by some loud voices coming from the boys toilets just inside the main corridor.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie confused, but they seemed just as puzzled.

"…already said I'm sorry!" boomed a deep male voice.

"That won't make my nose any straighter!" another – angry – male voice said.

"Yeah, well, who's gonna notice?"

"Everyone!"

"What's the big deal? Girls won't like you any less."

"I don't care about the girls! My straight nose was my best feature! Its now a bit crooked." He sounded dejected.

"I swear you're gay, dude. You just said that you cared more about your nose than about girls. How long do you spend in front of the mirror every morning, princess?" He laughed.

"Emmett! I am not gay!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, angel face." He laughed even harder.

"You know it's bad when you laugh at your own jokes."

"I'm not laughing at my jokes; I'm laughing at you, peaches!"

The door opened to reveal a tall, lean but slightly muscular guy with disheveled bronze hair and very distinctive green eyes, who was also known as Edward, my Biology lab partner, and apparently sported a new, crooked nose. He was with another very tall, _very _muscular (this was quite clear as he was wearing no shirt!) guy, with dark curly hair and dimples, who must be Emmett – also recognized to be on the schools basketball team.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were staring, open-mouthed, at the two new-comers. This was so totally unexpected. Edward and Emmett were walking towards us, but had yet to notice the three plainly stupefied girls. I looked at Rosalie and saw her staring unabashed at Emmett's chest, and mouthing a continuous stream of _Oh My God's. _Alice also looked impressed by Emmett's physique, however, I think she was more surprised that we weren't alone. I was more content at looking at Edward. I'd had a major crush on him ever since my first day here when I was told to sit next to him in Biology. I decided it was time to intervene, so, I coughed.

Their heads snapped in our direction. Emmett grinned, but Edward looked mortified.

"Hey, there, princess," Alice laughed. I could have sworn I saw Edward blush, even in this dim light. Alice and Edward's parents were friends, and so were they.

"Um, hi, Alice. What are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

"I was in the Art studio doing my project, Bella was doing an essay in the library, and Rose was in the garage when the lights went out." _Garage?_ "What about you and Emmett?" she asked.

"He stayed behind doing extra basketball practice, and I was kept behind by my music teacher, and got distracted with the piano."

"Hello?" I heard someone call. "Is someone there?"

I jumped next to Alice, as did Rosalie. Edward frowned, and Emmett walked forward.

"Yeah. Who is it?" he shouted back, just as a shadow appeared, closely followed by a body.

I squinted my eyes to try and see who it was.

"I go by the name of Jasper," he said, clearly amused.

"Hey Jasper!" Rose shouted.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Jasper came properly into view, appearing to be completely stunned to see a crowd of five huddled by the office, all apparently stuck in school. He was tall and muscular – more than Edward, but less than Emmett – with blond hair, and blue-grey eyes and a slight southern accent.

"I was in the garage and lost track of time," she mumbled.

"Garage?"

"I'll explain later. I've had _that_ look more than once. So why are you here?"

"I was tutoring Tyler and was clearing up when the lights went out. I hate to ask a stupid question, but are we locked in?" He looked at Rose, who sighed.

"Unfortunately, yeah. The front entrance is the only one open after six on a Friday. I was trying to open the door when Alice found me. Do you know everyone?"

Jasper POV

I turned to the rest of them. "Some. I know Edward and Emmett from my classes, but I don't know the two girls, I don't think. Sorry," I looked apologetically at them. The taller of the two smiled. She had long, wavy brown hair, and deep brown eyes, and plump red lips. The other was incredibly small and pixie-like, with spiky black hair, and light hazel eyes. She also seemed quite energetic, and was absolutely gorgeous. The other was really pretty too, but she seemed too shy.

"Don't worry. I'm Alice, and this is Bella." Alice said, grinning. I grinned back, and introduced myself properly.

They all each explained how they came to be locked in the school, when I realized something.

"Um, I have a question." Everyone looked at me. "We've established that we're locked _in_ the school, but has anyone considered how are we going to get _out_?"

**A/N: First chapter finished! And just to clear a few things up:**

**Bella knows Alice (Spanish) and Edward (Biology). She doesn't know Emmett, Rose or Jasper.**

**Alice knows Bella (Spanish) and Edward from their parents being friends and she knows Emmett vaguely through Edward. Alice doesn't know Rose or Jasper.**

**Edward knows Alice (parents) and Emmett (best mates) and Bella (Biology) and Jasper (Music). He doesn't know Rose.**

**Rose knows Jasper from being next-door neighbors. Doesn't know Bella, Emmett, Edward or Alice**

**Jasper knows Rose (next-door neighbors), Emmett (English), and Edward (music). Doesn't know Bella or Alice.**

**Emmett knows Edward (best mates), knows Alice vaguely through Edward, ws Jasper (English). Doesn't know Bella or Rose.**

**None are related!**

_**(You're probably even more confused now, than you were before!)**_

**Names and ages:**

**Isabella (Bella) Swan - 17, **

**(Mary) Alice Brandon - 17, **

**Rosalie Hale - 18,**

**Edward Masen - 17, **

**Emmett McCarty - 18, **

**Jasper Whitlock – 18**

**REVIEW!!**

**Don't forget to ask any questions! – I know it's a bit confusing at the moment. **

**Emma ****xox**


	2. Game Plan

**A/N:**** Before I forget, on my website, I've posted a picture up of Emmett's basketball uniform. Just click on the FanFics page, and then the link for the materials used, and its right there – or at least, it should be :P lol. **

**I don't think I have anything else to add, except that updating should now be every Sunday. I'm only updating today because I'm in a good mood from all of your reviews! **

**So, **_**Read On…**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. End of. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 2: 

Game Plan

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

--------

Jasper POV

"_Um, I have a question." Everyone looked at me. "We've established that we're locked_ in_ the school, but has anyone considered how are we going to get _out_?"_

-------

**Bella**** POV**

I thought of something else, too. "And aren't we a bit _too _calm considering that fact?"

This was before I felt the dread and anxiety coming off from all of us. I could tell that Alice were about to go hysterical, so I uncharacteristically took control of the situation.

"Let's go somewhere where we can think this through - form a game plan. What about the cafeteria?" They nodded, and we silently entered the large room and took a table.

"Does anyone have a cell phone that we can use?" I asked. "I don't have one, so count me out."

"I didn't bring mine," Emmett said.

"Me neither," Edward answered.

"My battery died." Jasper took his out and dropped it on the table.

"No calling or texting credit." Rose did the same as Jasper.

"I have mine, complete with battery and credit, but I have no signal."

"That's a start. All we need to do is find a signal. We also need some light, food, and a place to sleep as a backup plan, as well as heating or blankets, and maybe extra clothes – they might be found in the drama department somewhere? We'll need to split up. Alice, you walk around and try to find a signal, and also test the office's phones. I'm going to assume the heating and the lights are together, so Rose and Jasper, you find them. Emmett, you scavenge for food and see if we still have running water - and find a shirt." I added as an after thought. Rose looked a bit disappointed. I carried on, "It might get cold. Edward and I will find the blankets and the clothes if there are any. And can you all look for a room that would be a good place to sleep if the event calls for it? Oh, and everyone is to meet back here within the hour." Everyone nodded, and then it happened.

A flash of light shot through the darkened sky, followed by a deep, thunderous rumble.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that someone doesn't like us?" Emmett asked, completely serious.

"Funnily enough, Emmett, I do," Alice said.

"Um, Rose and Jasper, when you search for the heating and the main light switch, have a look for some torches while you're at it. Be prepared for a blackout people."

Huh, I always thought organizing would be more Alice's thing. Oh, well.

We all set off in different directions. Edward and I walked slowly, and in silence.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked me suddenly. I looked up at him. He was looking at his feet. "Why did you pair us off together?"

I frowned. "Don't you want to be paired with me?"

Edward looked at me, startled. "No, no, I do, it's just, isn't Emmett the obvious choice to put with me?"

I grinned. "I'm just messing with you. The reasons why I put everyone with who they are with is quite simple. Rose only knew Jasper, so I put them together. It was Alice's phone, so she went by herself. Emmett needed a shirt anyway, and he looked like the type of guy that could sniff out food a mile away. I made you go find blanket and clothes in the drama department because you are always in music, and if I'm not mistaken, they are both on the same corridor, so you'd know where to look, which left me to do nothing, so I figured that you might need help with the searching and the carrying."

"What about Emmett and his carrying?"

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll manage."

"And I'm not?"

Haha, he walked straight into that one. "Well, angel face, maybe you need to ask your new nose," I winked. Edward stopped walking, but I carried on. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the shocked expression plastered on his face.

He quickly caught up to me, but still didn't say anything. "Out of interest, what did actually happen?" I questioned. Edward sighed, and then launched into a tale of how Emmett had been in the shower when the lights had gone out, so he'd thought he was being pranked. He'd grabbed his basketball and had thrown it at Edward, giving him a bloody nose, thinking it was the prankster, only to realize that he hadn't been pranked and he was locked in the school.

"Well, that explains the rouge basketball in the middle of the hallway," I muttered.

"What?"

"When the lights went off, I got a bit spooked, so I was running to the front office when I fell over a basketball in the middle of the hallway."

Edward smirked. "As graceful as always, twinkle toes."

"At least you're not perfect any more, Pinocchio."

"I'm perfect?" he said, smiling crookedly. Oops. Foot in mouth, foot in mouth!

"Past tense, Edward, past tense."

"You still thought I _was_ perfect?"

"I might have done," I said, shyly, the corners of my lips curving up slightly against my will. I looked up at him to see him wearing a huge, goofy grin. He could have passed as the Cheshire cat.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Edward quickly rearranged his face. "Like what?"

"Like you've won the lottery, or something."

"Maybe I have."

I was about to ask him what he meant, when he opened the door to the drama props. "After you."

I thanked him, and went in. For want of a better word, it was a janitor's closet. The only difference being that it was filled with shelves and draws full of theatrical wear. Wigs, shoes, 1960's outfits, masks, leather jackets, tutus, corsets, leotards, makeup, face paint, fake blood, Halloween costumes, everything.

"We'll need to hold the door open with something," I said. I quickly scanned the 'room' for something heavy.

"What about this?" I turned to find Edward holding a door jam.

"That might work." He smirked, and shoved it in the door. We proceeded to root through all of the nooks and crannies to find something suitable to snuggle in. Our bodies occasionally brushed together in the cramped space, making all of my senses hyper-aware of how close he was.

We managed to find a good number of different colored blankets, and one large rug-type one that looked like it should've been Joseph's Technicolor Dreamcoat. Alice will be pleased. There were no clothes that even _I_ would consider touching, let alone wearing, so we left them alone. We managed to get hold of a few pillows to add to our collection.

We made our way back to the cafeteria, our arms laden with stuff. We heard an ear-splitting scream from somewhere in front of us, followed quickly by sobbing. I frantically dropped everything, only to find Alice there, on the floor in full-blown panic mode.

**Alice**** POV**

I skipped out of the cafeteria to the office to try that phone first. I went to open the door, only to find that locked too, and I didn't have a hair clip – its amazing what you can find out on the internet.

So, I held up my own phone and walked around aimlessly for a signal. I wandered down a load of hallways, up and down staircases, not really concentrating on where my body was taking me. But it had leaded me deep into the building, where not so much as the plumbing could be heard. I stopped, unexpectedly conscious of my surroundings and over-enthusiastic heart.

The sky outside was growing steadily darker due to the building storm outside, which made the shadows even creepier, like they were trying to reach out and grab me.

I could hear the rain hammering down on the windows and the wind whistling through the trees.

I could feel the temperature of the school dropping and the goose bumps rising on my arms.

I could barely see the dim amount of light still there, but the looming darkness waiting to swallow me to the depths of the unseen was the most apparent.

I started shivering uncontrollably, and wrapped my jacket tighter around myself, hoping that it would give me any amount of comfort.

The thunder crashed suddenly and I jumped, my heart beating wildly in my chest. The school became eerily quiet after the loud rumble.

I looked behind me out of fear, which only made it worse. I started to walk again, my pace rapidly quickening as I hurriedly tried to find any signal, but with the impending storm, it was extremely unlikely that I would get anywhere.

Which meant I was going to be stuck here.

In the cold, dark, isolated school where no one would hear me scream.

It was the perfect time, and the perfect place, to commit the ultimate crime.

I squeaked fearfully, my feet feeling like a dead weight as I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, or what I was running from; all I knew was that any reasoning I might have still possessed had been lost the moment I'd stopped.

I abruptly found myself back in the cafeteria, but it didn't make me feel any better. The trees bashed madly against the large windows on the east wall, like a battering ram hitting stone battlements.

Lightening shot through the sky, illuminating the room, catching a not-so-far-away wire cable, which also shot down any hope of the office phone working – or any lights.

I heard approaching footsteps and glimpsed over in the direction of the door, and screamed. I fell to the floor, with tears beginning to pour out of my eyes.

There were two figures completely obscured by various items, and in the dark, with only a shimmer of moonlight, they seemed almost see-through.

Both figures dropped what they were apparently holding and rushed over to me.

"Alice, what's up? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Bella asked frantically, diving on me to hold me securely in her arms. I shook my head, and just cried harder. I was being so stupid! I wasn't the only stranded person here, so why was I crying? I didn't even know.

I felt someone else grab my hand and rub soothing circles on it. I peeked out from under Bella's arm, and saw Edward with a worried expression on his face. "Alice?" he whispered. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

I gave him a watery smile. He only ever called me sweetheart if I was upset. "I just got a bit scared…being silly," I mumbled.

"You're not silly, Alice. You never truly appreciate how scary something is until your left alone, with only your thoughts making it worse," Bella said, hugging me closer. I laughed weakly.

"I do know one thing. Horror movies are totally unhealthy."

Edward and Bella laughed. I loved how it sounded, soprano and bass. They really complemented each other.

I sat up properly and wiped my eyes. "I wonder how the others are doing," I thought aloud.

"They should be back soon." Bella looked at her watch. "There's only fifteen minutes left of the hour."

Right on cue, Jasper and Rose came through the door with a few torches in hand.

"No lights, huh?" Bella asked.

Rose shook her head. "I think there's been a blackout. Nothing would turn on. We found these, though. I don't know how long they'll last, so we can only use them when it's absolutely necessary."

"When I came in, I saw an electric cable being hit by lightening. Which also means no office phone – but even if it did work, we can't get to it. It's locked," I explained.

"Alice, are you alright?" Rose asked, concerned, scrutinizing my tear-stained face.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I just got a bit scared."

"Easily done in this place," Jasper agreed. "The janitor's closet is so not a place you want to visit after hours."

"Does anyone know of a place where we can sleep?" Edward piped up.

"Um…what about-" I was cut off by Emmett running through the door.

"I know a place!" He yelled. "The teachers lounge! It also has a fully stocked refrigerator." He looked immensely proud of himself. "And couches," he added as an afterthought.

"Good work, Sherlock, have a cookie. Now let's move!" Rose commanded, making us laugh.

We made our way down to the frosted glass door in the main hallway with the words 'TEACHER'S LOUNGE' emblazed in black on it.

I stretched out my hand tentatively to push it open, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Why are you so nervous? I've just been in here." Good point.

"I know, but, it just feels…weird, you know?" Bella, Rose, Jasper and Edward all agreed. Emmett only shook his head, leading us all in.

The room was huge. It was painted a light blue with six four-seater comfy-looking white couches and eight squishy arm-chairs. They were set into two separate 'circles'. In the middle of each, was a long coffee table, with a few end tables scattered around. On the far wall was a large window, giving us a full view of the raging storm outside. To the right, was a kitchen area, with wooden counters, and a big fridge-freezer, sink, cooker, microwave, coffee maker and kettle. Matching cupboards hung overhead presumably filled with cups, plates, bowls, wine glasses, etc, etc.

As much as I hated to say it, the teachers had style.

I ran forward and jumped on one of the couches, lying spread-eagled with a huge grin on my face.

"This one's mine!" I yelled excitedly. I heard laughing, and then a 'thump!' followed by a yelp, from the couch next to me by the windows. I looked over and saw Emmett picking himself up off the floor.

"I missed," he grumbled. I laughed loudly.

The others skipped and tripped over to each claim their own chosen couches. Then Bella cleared her throat.

**B****ella POV**

We needed to get things organized before we got settled down, like bathroom trips; blankets and pillows; food rations; light and heat situations, so I coughed to get everyone's attention. I had to admit; ordering everyone around was completely foreign territory.

"Um, we need to get a few things sorted before we can relax. We'll have to share out the blankets and pillows that Edward and I managed to get, and we'll need to ration the food that Emmett found so that it will last us the whole weekend. We'll go to the bathroom in separate groups – girls and guys – and we'll need to limit the use of the torches as much as possible, so when we're all together, don't use them."

So, with that, we all burst into action, sorting ourselves out.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"Umph," I sighed as I flopped down on my couch. For the past hour and a half, we'd argued, moaned, laughed, tripped and shouted about and over everything. I sat up on my elbows, and looked around at the others. Edward was lying face down, completely still, Emmett lay spread-eagled over his couch with his feet dangling over the edge, Alice was miraculously still full of energy, but appeared to be deep in thought. Jasper was just lying peacefully on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Rosalie had propped herself up with her pillow, and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, Rose. You never explained what you meant by 'garage' when you told me how you were locked in," Jasper prompted. Rose grimaced and looked down at her lap. The rest of us suddenly perked up – everyone wanted to know this little mystery.

"Well," she began. "A while ago, my dad and I started watching all of these car shows together – you know, 'father-daughter bonding' – and I started to become properly interested in cars," Rose fidgeted, being slightly apprehensive telling us this. "For my fifteenth birthday, my dad got us tickets to a car show, and I loved it. By then, I'd learned every make and model and I could tell you anything you wanted to know about any car, but because of that, I wanted to learn something new about them – or more specifically, the mechanics behind the machines. I talked to my parents, and they eventually agreed to speak to the schools Engineering Technology teacher. So, for three years now, I've been having private one-on-one tutoring twice a week after school on Wednesday's and Friday's - which is also why I'm here now." She'd talked to her lap all the way through her speech, but now she timidly looked up at us, waiting for us to make fun of her.

"But why have you kept it a secret? And why hang around with those 'friends' of yours?" Jasper asked confusedly.

"I didn't want anyone knowing. Just look at me. I'm stereotyped as a blonde bimbo who only cares about the way she looks. So, I decided to let them. I would create this false image of myself, that way, no one would suspect anything different. Though that doesn't mean I have to like it," she pulled a face. "For once, I'd actually like to have and intelligent conversation that doesn't involve shopping or makeup."

"You know," Alice started. "Our parents have no idea where we are. Do you think they'll report us as missing?"

"Way to change a subject, Alice," Edward smirked.

"Sorry, but do you think they will?"

"Knowing my dad, I've probably already got a search party," I said. Having your father as the Police Chief has its perks, but sometimes, it can be down right embarrassing.

"Yeah, probably," Alice snickered. "Maybe we'll be out sooner than Monday after all."

"We hope," I sighed. I buried myself under my blanket, and rearranged my pillow. The others followed my lead.

"What're we going to do tomorrow?" Rose whispered, with her eyes closed.

"I have no idea. Although, haven't you ever wanted to explore the school when no one's here? Root around in all of your teachers private things? Maybe completely rearrange a classroom so your teacher can't find anything? We could do that…" Alice trailed off when she saw how much Emmett's face had lit up. "It looks like I'm not the only one," she smiled. "Who else is up for it?"

"Sure. Why-" Rose started, but she was cut off by a loud yawn. "Not?" She finished. I chuckled.

"I'm in," Jasper said.

"Me too," added Edward.

I shrugged. "Okay." It's not like we had anything to loose.

We carried on talking aimlessly for a little while, until one by one, we fell asleep.

**A/N: ****Here we go - the end of another chapter. **

**Because I'm feeling kind, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

"_Sorry," he whispered. "But we're sneaking into uncharted territory. We have to do this right!" He raised his hands, putting them into the shape of a gun, and poked his head around the corner. He then started humming the Mission: Impossible theme tune. He darted across to a little alcove in the wall between to sets of lockers. Still singing the theme tune, which was getting increasingly louder, he motioned for us to come to him. _

**I bet you can all guess who that is! Haha… But… where is the uncharted territory?**


	3. Mission: Impossible

**A/N: I changed the title of this chapter FOUR times and I'm still not happy about it. Also, the 'Spoons' story told by Bella at the beginning is actually true – it happened to me. **

**I would really recommend listening to the Mission: Impossible theme tune towards the end of this chapter – you'll know when you need to cue the music.**

**It's a bit of a short chapter but there's a bit of ExB fluffiness in this chapter that I thought you'd like, so…**_**read on!**_

**Disclaimer: Make up your own.**

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 3:

Mission: Impossible

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Bella POV**

I was abruptly awoken by a loud 'Crash' which sent vibrations through the floor, followed by a string of profanities. I lifted my head groggily.

"Huh?" I groaned. Through the semi-darkness, I could see other hazy figures moving and rising themselves up.

"Wah 'appened?" Edward slurred.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! That-" Apparently, Emmett's vocabulary is rather colorful. From what I could figure out in my sleepy state, Emmett had fallen off his couch. He is really not a morning person.

"Suck i' up, big bear, nap time," Alice mumbled into her pillow.

Grumbling, Emmett picked himself up, dusted himself off, and climbed back onto his couch. I yawned and buried myself back under my blanket.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed the sleep from them. I slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. Light flooded through the room from the windows, showing that the storm had gone, having been replaced by a light blanket of clouds. I looked around and found Edward watching me from his position on his couch. He was propped up on one of his elbows, appearing to have been up for a while.

"Morning," I whispered groggily. "How long have you been awake?" He grinned.

"Morning, and since the sun came up. I'm an early riser. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

I blushed. "Yeah, it's one of my traits. Did I say anything worth hearing?" I joked.

"Not really. I just found out that you like pink bananas," he chuckled, and I smiled. At least it wasn't _too_ bad.

We carried on making small talk, when Edward pointed something out.

"You know, we don't know much about each other, do we?"

I thought about it. He was right – I didn't know him very well at all.

"No," I said simply.

"Okay then, erm… What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," I blurted out without thinking, then immediately blushed.

Edward noticed. "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason," I said quickly. He raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing me.

I swiftly moved on. "What's yours?"

"Oh no, don't change the subject. Tell me."

I sighed and looked down. "It's the color of your eyes." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and found that Edward was smiling crookedly, making my heart jump. "What?" I asked, self-consciously.

"Nothing," he said, and then changed the subject himself. "Favorite movie?"

I thought carefully. "I don't really have a favorite. I like too many. What about you?"

"I'm the same. Indian, Chinese, or Italian?"

That was a random question, but I had an answer. "Italian. Spaghetti Bolognese, Lasagna _and _Pizza? I'm sorry, but for me, the Italian's are geniuses in the making."

He shook his head in mock disappointment. "No, no, it has to be Indian. Have you _seen _the amount of curries they've created? _They _are the real geniuses. The Italians are just toddlers on training wheels compared to them. But don't worry, once you've spent a few weeks with me, you'll have a different answer," he smirked. My heart fluttered at his words. _'A few weeks with me'. _What does he mean by that? I didn't dwell too long on it, so I responded.

"Maybe, but you can't scarf a curry like you can scarf a pizza. Besides, curry and extra cheese doesn't taste nice," I pulled a face.

"I wouldn't have thought it would," he laughed. "Have you had curry and extra cheese?"

I became quite interested in a piece of loose thread on my pillow. "I might have."

"I should have known," Edward laughed even harder. "Was it a dare, or do you eat incompatible foods regularly?"

"It was a dare, but strangely, it wasn't the worst."

"What was the worst?"

"Melon, mayonnaise and ketchup, topped with mushrooms."

"Ew." Edward looked repulsed.

"Yup. It was disgusting. But that was just a dare – playing spoons is terrible."

"Spoons?"

"You've never heard of spoons?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"No. Why, should I have?"

"Yes! It's the best – unless you're at the receiving end. Basically, someone has to sit blindfolded and eat whatever another person puts on a spoon. It can be _anything._ We played it at my friend's house when I was younger. Uh, it was birthday cake – with the icing, jam and cream, mixed with barbeque sauce, cucumber, humus, some other type of brown liquid/sauce stuff, and coleslaw. There could have been a grape, but whatever it was, it made me sick."

"They managed to fit all of that on one spoon?" Edward said incredulously.

"It was a big spoon."

"It must've been."

"What's your worst dare?" I asked him.

"I had to do a strip tease," he said nonchalantly. I stared at him, my mind instantly picturing different scenarios of Edward stripping… No, bad Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"And you did it? All the way?" Oops, I sounded _way_ too interested. He chuckled.

"No, I only had to do it to my underwear. It was Emmett that dared me to do it. It was his seventeenth birthday, I think. I was sixteen, but he's only a few months older than me. Believe me, it was not one of my finest moments," he said, a light blush covering his cheeks. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who blushes. I decided to save him.

"Do you have any other questions in mind?"

"Um, favorite music artist?" He looked grateful for the subject change.

"I listen to too many to have a favorite." He nodded. "Do you have one?"

"I don't have a favorite artist, but I prefer classical music to anything else," he said, and he didn't seem embarrassed to say it – even though it wasn't something you'd freely admit to.

"Do you like Debussy?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "Yes. You've heard of him?"

"My mom likes him – she used to play his songs around the house. I only know my favorites though, like Clair de Lune. I love that one."

He grinned. "Me too."

I smiled back at him, and a comfortable silence stretched out between us as we started into each others eyes, with small smiles on our faces.

"Awww!" Alice whispered loudly from across the room. My head snapped over to her and she was looking between us with an elated expression plastered on her face. I could feel my signature blush creeping up my cheeks. "You guys are too adorable!" I was trying to glare at her, but she wasn't taking the hint. "It's only a matter of time! Speaking of time, what is it?" She was speaking more to herself now as she rummaged around for her phone.

I slowly turned to Edward, who had an unfathomable look on his face that I couldn't decipher.

"Oh, crap!" Alice said, nearly shouting, having forgotten to talk quietly.

Emmett groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Someone say summat?" he said thickly.

"Yeah, sorry." Alice sounded anything but. "I accidentally left my phone on all night and now it too has no battery!" she said dejected.

"Too bad," Emmett grumbled, and promptly started snoring. I sighed and waited for the other three sleeping beauty's to wake up.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"Come on everyone, lets go," Alice commanded. We all exited the teachers lounge and started in the direction of our worst teachers. "Where to first?"

"Mr. Varner's room," I said immediately.

"Really? You don't like him?" Alice said, feigning surprise. I acted maturely and stuck my tongue out at her. It was a well known fact I didn't like him, and I didn't try to hide it. Alice laughed and took off running towards math.

We arrived in no time, and I smiled evilly in anticipation of what was to come.

"Is it okay if I feel a bit scared of Bella right now?" Emmett asked timidly which made me giggle.

"Let's explore first – then rearrange," I said. I strolled over to his desk drawers and riffled through. Wow he's boring. There's a stapler… eraser… pen… pencil… ruler… sharpener… highlighter… Ugh, next drawer… Ooh, random stuff. There's… a _hammer_ in here._ Why_ is there a hammer?

"Um, guys? Whatever you do, don't upset Varner."

"Why?" Emmett asked, turning around from drawing a few obscene things on the board. I think I know when the hammer is next going to be used.

"Because he keeps a hammer in his drawer," I said, holding it up.

"Fantastic," he responded sarcastically. I sniggered.

"You'd better hope Varner doesn't find out that it's you that wrote on his board, Emmett," I smirked.

"Well, he's going to realize it's us anyway when we're rescued on Monday. After all, it was clean when he left it on Friday, so we are the obvious culprits," Alice pointed out. Uh oh, that hadn't actually crossed my mind.

"Ah, well, we can afford to live dangerously – they locked us in school for the weekend! What do they expect us to do? And if they don't see it like that, then we can always say that we were driven to insanity when we thought that we would never get out," Emmett grinned, convinced he'd found the solution.

"Funnily enough, Emmett, I don't think that will work when we'll appear perfectly healthy, only to go and say we went crazy," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Does that mean we stop?" Jasper asked from on top of one of the tables.

"Of course not stopping! Whatever gave you that idea?" Alice exclaimed. He shrugged, and carried on denting and muddying up the desks.

I carried on looking and came across a packet of chewing gum. I slipped it into my pocket to share out later.

What the… A jump rope? Oh, that's just brilliant. Not only does Varner bash people over the head, but he also strangles them. Ha, this is like Cluedo – _Mr. Varner with the jump rope in the math room. _I started giggling to myself. What a strange world we live in.

"What's so funny?" Rose raised an eyebrow at me, which made me laugh even more. I stuttered an explanation out to them, but it was one of those times that only you find funny. The others laughed nervously, and hurriedly went back to what they were doing.

"Can we start rearranging now?" Emmett whined. We agreed, and got to work. By the end, Varner's filing cabinet was split up between the drawers in his desk, a cupboard in the corner, and a tray that's normally full of books. The contents in the drawers had been hidden in various places around the room – including using the hammer as the door stop. The cupboard that used to be full of student resources was mixed up with the files. Oh, how I wish I would be here first thing on Monday.

"Where are we messing up next?" Rose asked.

"Wherever we want to," Alice said happily. "Any particular places, anyone?"

"A music room?"

Edward shook his head. "There's too much security. It would never work."

"A science room?"

"It's basically the same as this math room."

"What about the principal's office?" Emmett said slyly, a strange glint in his eye.

"That is…" Rose started angrily, but then suddenly smiled. "… actually a good idea. Imagine all of the secrets we'd find out about! Students' records, teachers' records… But, we shouldn't move anything – we really can't afford being found out for snooping around."

Alice and Jasper started nodding slowly – it was quite comical. They looked like those nodding dogs that you can get for your car.

"Alright, Emmett, I'll do it," I said shrugging. I was quite curious, really. There was only Edward that was a bit hesitant, but he went along with it anyway.

We strutted through the lightened corridors, feeling strangely important. It's an odd feeling, knowing that you have the opportunity to find out all of the school's many secrets that they keep so under wraps. I grinned, and suddenly it all seemed so funny. I giggled softly, and Alice shot a sideways glance at me, having heard it. She cocked an eyebrow and I gestured to six of us, lording over the corridors, our heads held high.

Alice started giggling then, and soon it became fully-fledged laughter for the both of us. Edward and Rose were also laughing, understanding what had made us laugh.

We sobered up when we reached the main corridor – the final stretch to the principal's office. Emmett suddenly stretched out both of his arms in front of us all, cutting us off mid-stride.

"Emmett?" Rose asked slowly, but all he did was put his finger over his mouth as he shushed her. Rose looked completely taken aback, and was about to retort, when Emmett started to explain himself. He'd obviously sensed that he'd approached deep water with his action.

"Sorry," he whispered. "But we're sneaking into uncharted territory. We have to do this right!" He raised his hands, putting them into the shape of a gun, and poked his head around the corner. He then started humming the Mission: Impossible theme tune. He darted across to a little alcove in the wall between to sets of lockers. Still singing the theme tune, which was getting increasingly louder, he motioned for us to come to him.

"The coast is clear!" he called quietly, and then quickly resumed his humming, acting as a look-out. Suddenly, two other sets of humming started in accompaniment to Emmett – both of which belonged to the boys. And one was standing directly behind me, so close that I could feel the heat off his body, and the breath from his tempting lips that made goosebumps rise on my arms and the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. I could also feel the ghost of his body behind mine that was close enough to touch, but still felt so far away. I could tell that his head was inclined towards me, making the vibrations from his throat tickle the sides of my neck. I was breathing unevenly, embarrassingly so, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was torturing me, and I loved him for it.

Wait.

What?

I loved him?

**A/N: Hehe, aren't I mean?**** I'm not really happy with this chapter – it isn't my favourite. Make me feel better with reviews ;)**

**Next chapter on Sunday!**


	4. The Comeback King and Queen

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but just when I pulled through out of my homework, school decided to give me another load as a reward for doing the rest so quickly. I still have some homework that I should be doing, but I've been procrastinating all day, and I still can't be arsed. Lol, here's your chapter, so **_**read on!**_

**Disclaimer: As said in ye olde times: Thy doeth noteth owneth Twilight…eth. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 4: 

The Comeback King and Queen

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

--------

_**Bella POV**_

_I was breathing unevenly, embarrassingly so, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was torturing me, and I loved him for it._

_Wait. _

_What?_

_I loved him?_

_--------_

**Bella POV**

I mentally chastised myself. Of course I didn't love him. I barely knew him. I was letting my thoughts have their own way, and they got ahead of themselves. I can't believe I could let that happen.

I hadn't realized that Edward had moved away until I saw him walking slowly across the corridor, his 'gun' pointing in every direction with Jasper behind him, copying his every move, but with a different target.

Alice, Rose and I decided to play along, so we stood back to back and circled around with our 'guns' poised, while moving towards the three guys.

When we reached them, Emmett looked around again, and then ran down towards the office, his back pressed into the lockers. He reached the bottom, _still_ singing Mission: Impossible. Edward and Jasper nodded at each, and dived to the floor, rolling across the tiles to where Emmett was. I muffled a laugh, it was too funny. Alice stepped out and performed some impressive gymnastics. I gaped after her – I had no idea she could do that. Rose nudged me and whispered: "Army crawl?" I nodded, still dumbfounded, but I made myself concentrate. We, too, dived to the floor, and wiggled our way down using our elbows for anchorage.

It was quite a slow process. About a quarter of the way down, I stood up.

"I give up." I brushed myself down, and walked the remainder of the way. According to the footsteps behind me, Rose had the same idea. Emmett frowned when he saw us.

"You ruin all my fun," he pouted.

"Sorry Emmett, I just didn't want bruised elbows," I said.

"Okay, fine. But now it's time for the classy bit that only Mr. Bond can achieve." Emmett stood up straight, and pretended to readjust his tie. He extended his arm out for Rose to take, which she did, trying hard to swallow a grin. They strolled forward and he pushed her against the wall next to the head's office, supposedly to hide the fact that they were going to break into it.

Edward came over and stood next to me, also with his arm extended. I smiled and threaded my hand into the crook of his elbow. We sauntered forward, and Edward copied Emmett by shoving me into the wall on the other side of the door. I gasped at how close we were. Our chests were pressed together, and I could feel every curve and muscle in his body. One of his hands was resting low on my waist, and the other was by my head. My own hands were hanging limply at my sides as I had no idea what to do with them. My heart was beating erratically, and I was so sure that he could feel it. His face was inches above my own, and all I could think was: _If you reached up a little then you'd finally know what his lips against yours would feel like…_

I tilted my head up towards him and I noticed that his green eyes were traveling my face, pausing longer on my lips than anywhere else. I suddenly felt nervous, so I bit the inside of my lip. Edward swallowed, and his head began to move closer and closer to my own. He was now a breath away. Our lips were about to touch…

"We're in!" Alice shouted excitedly. "C'mon, guys!"

I groaned quietly. I should've known – Alice always had bad timing. Edward also looked disappointed, which strangely made me feel happier – I wasn't the only one suffering. Edward took my hand and led me inside. I only just realized that I'd never actually been in this office before.

The large office housed a long polished mahogany desk and computer with a black leather swivel chair. In front of it were a few comfy looking chairs for any visitors. The walls had many filing cabinets and shelves full of awards. Other wall space was taken up with photographs of the school and its students. A few plants were also dotted around. There was also a nicely sized window behind the desk.

Emmett immediately jumped into the filing cabinets to dig up some dirt on the people he hated most – his friends. Jasper walked around to the desk and tried to switch on the computer, but as the power wasn't yet fixed, nothing happened. So instead, he rummaged through the drawers. Alice and Rose settled on looking at the pictures and awards. Edward started helping Emmett, whereas I just sat on one of the chairs and thought.

Edward and I had come along so far in the few hours that we'd been stuck together, just like I'd always wished. But it was too fast. Even though I was pretty limited in my knowledge of dating, that was clear. Before now, we'd had a few conversations, but it didn't feel like we knew each other well enough. It was obvious that he liked me too; otherwise he wouldn't have nearly kissed me. I wasn't sure if I was glad we didn't kiss, or not. It was all so confusing.

My thoughts were interrupted by an outburst from Emmett.

"I can't believe this! Everyone's clean! Not so much as a fingerprint on anyone's records! God, do people not understand how difficult it is to blackmail someone when you have nothing to blackmail them with? Urgh, they are so inconsiderate!"

"What about the teacher's records?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I haven't found them yet."

"I have," Jasper said from a separate filing cabinet across the room. I hadn't even noticed he'd moved from the desk.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Not yet…" he trailed off, still flicking through random pieces of paper.

"I really don't think your going to find anything at all. Forks is like, the safest town, which also just makes it plain boring. I hear first hand of any incidents from Charlie, and the only things I here about are the occasional car accidents. Nothing major what-so-ever," I said.

"Wait…" Jasper started. "I think I _may _have found something."

"Enough with being cryptic, spill!" Emmett ranted impatiently.

"Okay! Well, it seems like one of our teachers wasn't very law abiding in their younger years."

Emmett narrowed his eyes menacingly at Jasper, who just stuck out his tongue.

"Mr. Williams-"

"You mean the Health Ed. teacher?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, Mr. _Ronald _Williams, aged 50, born on the 17th April 1958, is an ex-marijuana addict," Jasper smirked.

A collected gasp ran through the room, except for Emmett, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"He was jailed and sent to rehab, and then when he proved himself clean, he was given this job by the police to teach other teenagers the effects of drug-taking."

"And his file told you all that?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Well it mentions jail and rehab, but I put the rest together."

"How do you know you're right?" Emmett frowned in confusion.

"It's kind of obvious, Emmett, considering the subject he teaches."

"Oh."

"So what are you planning to do with this information?" Alice asked him, making him smile again.

"I might call in a few favors here and there, use him to get out of detention, that kind of thing," he said proudly.

"Good plan. What're we doing now? I'm bored," Edward put in.

"How about a few games in the gym?" Alice suggested. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

Edward and Jasper looked just as happy at the prospect of throwing a ball around.

"Let's go then!" Oh crap, surely they won't make me play? "And yes, Bella, you're playing too," Alice said firmly.

"Can I at least be the referee?" I pleaded.

Alice tapped her finger against her chin in pretend thought. "Umm… No."

"Alllliiiiccccceeeee… You know I'll end up hurting myself – or worse, one of you," I whined.

She glared at me. "No."

"Don't worry," said a silky voice from behind me. "I'll help you." I had to remind myself to breathe.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked, trying my hardest not to let my voice betray my nervousness.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said, as smooth as ever. Ugh, why can't I control myself like that?

I noticed that Emmett had ran ahead, being to excited to walk with the rest of us.

"What exactly are we playing?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know yet. Maybe basketball?" Edward answered.

"I think we're about to find out." We'd reached the gym, and Emmett was busy finding something in the store cupboard. I frowned; I thought it was locked after hours.

"Isn't it usually locked?" I pointed to where Emmett was now submerged in a huge box containing different balls and equipment that would be quite easy for me to fall into.

"Yeah, but because Emmett stayed behind, Coach didn't bother. He never does if someone stays overtime," Edward told me. I nodded.

"AHHHHH!" Emmett screamed, and I jumped in shock. Everyone simultaneously began howling in laughter. I looked over at Emmett, and laughed with everyone else. He'd fallen head first into the box, and his legs were waving around in the air trying to try and wiggle himself out. He then went limp.

"Fine then! Don't help me!" He yelled, but it didn't have the effect that he wanted – it just made us laugh harder. I could almost hear him pouting. Eventually, we sobered up enough to work out how we were going to get him out; we weren't about to lift him. A few giggles escaped occasionally as we discussed the different ways, but the vision of Emmett still in the box set us off the most

"We'll just have to tip him out," Jasper decided, trying his hardest to stifle a chuckle. It didn't work. Seeing Jasper laughing always seemed to send the rest of us off with him.

"Sh-should we t-take out the balls f-f-first?" I spluttered.

"You are going nowhere near my balls!" Emmett screeched.

We all stopped in confusion. Why was he getting so tetchy about removing the balls?

"What?" Rose asked. "You know we meant the equipment, didn't you?"

"Oh, um, yeah, err, sure," he stuttered.

"Good," Alice said slowly, frowning. "Let's just tip him out and clear up later," she said to the rest of us. Edward and Jasper positioned themselves on either side of the box, with Rose, Alice and I at the back.

"Okay, on the count of three. 1…2…3!" Edward shouted. I lifted with the others, and it took a _lot_ of effort to upturn it. Emmett ended up sprawled across the floor with an: "Oof!" while we collapsed beside him, panting. Balls were rolling around in all directions.

"You guys are so weak!" Emmett taunted.

"You know Emmett, you are the size of a grizzly bear, and it's not like the stuff in there with you is much lighter," Rose snapped. It didn't seem to have the desired effect on Emmett that Rose was hoping for. Instead, Emmett flexed his muscles through his tight t-shirt, making Rose's eyes glaze over.

"Of course I'm big, baby, it's what attracts the ladies," he wiggled his eyebrows. Rose immediately snapped out of it after that thoughtless comment, and smacked him over the head.

"I've seen better looking bodies in a cemetery," she scoffed.

"Ah, Rose, I know you love me really," he said sweetly.

"Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?"

"Oh, its going to be like that is it?" Emmett said cockily.

Rose had a new look of determination on her face, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"You've got a face like a picture – it needs hanging," she said.

"Well you've got the dress sense of an Oxfam model," he shot back. Rose's eyes tightened and I heard an intake of breath from Alice.

"Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth. Both are empty anyway."

"Whilst every girl has the right to be ugly, you seem to have abused that privilege." Rose gasped, and jumped to her feet defensively. Emmett may have taken it too far with that one.

"You've got more chins than a Chinese phone book!" Wow, that was random. It was like watching a tennis match. The insults were flying back and forth just as quickly. We were going to need a referee soon.

"I never forget a face, however, in your case, I'll make an exception." Emmett didn't seem to be bothered by any ounce of this argument – or insult rally, which seemed to annoy Rose even more, but he did stand up to match her stance.

"Right now I'm standing here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass," Rose snarled.

"Why do you wear a bra? You've got nothing to put in it."

"You wear pants don't you?" Rose smirked.

"I had a nightmare last night. I thought I was you."

"Don't let your mind wander – it's too small to be let out by itself."

"Do you think this is ever going to end?" I whispered to Edward. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?"

**Emmett POV**

God, Rose is sexy when she's mad. She's definitely my type of girl with all those comebacks. I wonder how she'd respond to a few pick-up lines.

"Don't let your mind wander – it's too small to be let out by itself."

Okay, first one. "Hi. Didn't we go on a date once? Or was it twice?

Her perfect face looked confused for a moment, before she smiled mischievously. "It must've been once. I never make the same mistake twice."

I accidentally let a flicker of a smile cross my face, but I quickly composed myself back into my poker face. "How did you get to be so beautiful?"

"I must have been given your share," she answered with only a second's pause. She's fantastic.

"I'm a photographer and I've been looking for a face like yours," I smirked, know it would throw her – and it did. For another second.

"I'm a plastic surgeon and I've been looking for a face like yours."

"Your face must turn a few heads."

"Your face must turn a few stomachs." So fierce. Yummy.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Nothing. I can't talk and laugh at the same time." Ooh, she walked right into that one. That is just calling for a blonde joke. But I'll resist and save it for later.

"Shall we go see a movie?"

"I've already seen it." Very nice. What was my next one going to be? Oh, I wonder how she'll deal with this one…

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

"If I could see you naked, I'd die laughing." I love her! Not literally of course. Yet. Alright, one more.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Where I'll be for the rest of your life – in your wildest dreams." Okay, scrap that, I love her now. But does she like me back? Her last few responses had been less aggressive than some of her others had been. I looked deep into her clear blue eyes, which were now quite close. We'd unconsciously moved closer together throughout our intense exchange.

"What do I have to give you for one little kiss?" I whispered, leaning closer. I brushed my hand against hers, and slowly entwined them together, testing her resistance before I made my move. Her usually careful eyes had become softer, and she took a tiny step closer to me. I smiled gently, and she reciprocated. I bent my head, and brushed my lips sweetly against hers, before kissing her tenderly. Rose kissed me back, but pushed against me forcefully, deepening the kiss. I allowed her, and wrapped my arms around her small waist, while hers went around my neck. A few seconds later she broke away, resting her forehead against mine.

"Chloroform," she said quietly. I pulled back slightly and looked at her confusedly. She grinned. "You asked me what you had to give me for one little kiss. I answered chloroform."

I laughed, and kissed her again, only we were interrupted by a cough. We both started and then remembered the other four who had just watched us share our first kiss. They were also stood up, with one particularly impatient pixie that was tapping her foot, but also had a knowing grin on her face.

"Are we going to play or not? You at least owe us _one_ game considering you made us watch you suck face," she smirked.

"Fine," Rose scowled. She bent down to pick up a ball, giving me a mighty fine view.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked. I cursed her in my head for making Rose stand back up.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned. "I thought you wanted a game?"

"We do! We want a round of 'Yo Mama' jokes! We want to see if we can beat the King and Queen at their own game!"

"Bring it on, pixie," I drawled.

"Oh, its go time, grizzly. Yo Mama is so fat I had to take a train and two buses just to get on her good side!" Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Yo Mama is so fat she sat on a quarter and a booger shot out of George Washington's nose," I said, and faced Rose.

"Yo Mama is so poor burglars break in and leave money," she giggled, and looked at Jasper.

"Yo Mama is so piss poor...hold on, she don't have no pot to piss in or even a window to throw it out of." He turned to Bella.

"Yo Mama is so stupid that she went to Disneyworld, saw a sign that said "Disneyworld Left" so she drove home," she grinned. This left Edward up to bat next.

"Yo Mama is so ugly she made Michael Jackson look like Brad Pitt." I raised my eyebrows at him and grinned. I always knew he was gay. "Um, not that I would know or anything, and no, Emmett, I'm not gay," he said, backtracking quickly.

And so it carried on, back to Alice…me…Rose…Jasper…Bella…Edward… One of the best was from Alice: "Yo mama is so fat she has three shirt sizes, jumbo, humongous, and "OH MY GOD IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!"

Eventually we got round to a game of basketball. Bella stayed on the sidelines for all of it, but I thought it would be funny to make her shoot.

"Bella!" I yelled across the gym. She looked up at me startled. "Catch!" Her eyes went as round as saucers as I threw the ball, and I could tell she would have run in the opposite direction if she wasn't so scared of falling over. She waved her arms about wildly, and quite dangerously. Edward sneaked up behind her and put her into the right position. Grrr. The ball sailed into her hands and she smiled hugely.

"I caught it!" she shouted excitedly.

"Now shoot!" I called. Ha. The smile slipped of her face and she started panicking – until Edward rescued her again.

**Bella POV**

Ha ha, I caught the ball! – With a bit of help from Edward. I would have danced if it wasn't a health risk.

"Now shoot!" Emmett hollered. I could have cried. All that will happen is I'll throw it up, it'll turn into a boomerang, and hit me on the head. Emmett was so doing this on purpose.

Edward came up to me once more and pressed his chest into my back. He took my hands in his, and raised the ball above our heads. His head was almost resting on my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear. I was barely concentrating as he threw the ball, and wasn't watching as to whether it landed in the basket or not. He kept hold of my hands as they relaxed at my sides as he whispered in my ear.

"I told you I'd help you out."

"Mmhm," I murmured. It was all I could come up with at such short notice.

Thankfully, the game ended soon after, and we tiredly went back to the teachers lounge. I desperately wanted a shower, and I'm sure the others did too, but I wasn't sure if the ones in the changing rooms worked. And food was high up on my priority list as well, considering it was now getting close to two in the afternoon and we forgot about lunch.

I went straight to the refrigerator after a short debate with the rest, and had a quick rifle through, swiftly grabbed a few ingredients for a few basic sandwiches – before I realized that I didn't know if there was any bread. I had a scoot around for some, but with no look.

"Would anyone mind going to the kitchens to look for some bread, please?" I asked the others who were lazily lounging on their couches. Alice volunteered, and boldly asked Jasper to join her. I met Rose's eyes, and winked. Her answering smirk told me she knew what I was thinking.

"Thanks," I said to them as they left.

"No problem," Alice called back.

**Alice POV**

"Would anyone mind going to the kitchens to look for some bread, please?" Bella asked us as we sat casually on our couches. I suddenly realized that this was the opportune moment for Jasper and I to be alone. Throughout the short time together, we'd exchanged quick glances, sweet smiles, and the odd flirty comment, although never by ourselves to learn more about each other. I had a strong feeling that he liked me. The way he looked at me said it all – his face told of every emotion that he felt, but the best thing was, he didn't leer at me like a piece of meat. He gazed at me like a person. He had no idea how long I'd been hoping to find someone like him.

I quickly volunteered before anyone else did, and then confidently asked him to join me. To my delight, he accepted happily, and led me out of the door. I vaguely noticed a look pass between Bella and Rose, but I didn't stop to make anything of it.

Bella quickly said her thanks, and I replied just a fast.

Jasper and I walked closely together off down the hall toward the kitchens.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said quietly, but knowing he'd hear.

He ducked his head apologetically, "I'm sorry ma'am."

I slowly interlocked my fingers with his, savoring the feeling of his warm hand in mine.

**A/N: I just had to have that end bit in – it seemed necessary. Sooo…. What do you think? Did you like it? I know Rose and Emmett moved a bit quickly, but its Rose and Emmett! For some reason, I've always felt they'd rush into things and think about it afterwards – well, more Emmett really. Don't flame please!**

**Actually, I have a request. I want to know some of your best comebacks and your best and worst chat-up lines – whether they're your own, or they were used on you, I really want to know! **

**(*****(And for future references, I still want to hear your stories even if I'm chapters ahead, or if the story is finished! I love hearing from you!)*)**

**Adios for now! Emma xox**


	5. Water Wars and Assumptions

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry this wasn't updated on Sunday, but I've been a little stressed at school. I'm having to retake two of my Science GCSE exams because I didn't reach my target grade :( so my teachers are piling on the revision, not to mention a however-many page essay on Heathcliffs character in Wuthering Heights for English Lit. – also a GCSE coursework piece, **_**and**_** my stupid Art teacher told us two days ago that she's taking in our sketchbooks to grade them in a week **_**as coursework for GCSEs**_**, and I hadn't started mine because I didn't know what to do. For the past **_**five months**_** I've asked her for help; she hasn't given it, except for **_**5 minutes**_** at the end of today's lesson, so I'm really quite annoyed. Plus, the Internet wasn't working over the weekend. **

**On a happier note, I would like to thank **_**Leon McFrenchington**_** for the idea of Emmett paying the girls a little visit where he shouldn't, so thank you! This chapter is just a whole lot of fun – I hope I did it okay. **

**At the end of this chapter, I would recommend listening to 'The Assumption Song' by the Arrogant Worms (link on website). My friend sang it to me once, and it made me laugh loads – BUT there is an f-bomb because of it. I didn't want to use it, but there isn't really anything I could've used instead.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers get depressing after a while, don't you think? I don't own Twilight. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 5:

Water Wars and Assumptions

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Jasper**** POV**

Alice skipped through the kitchen doors with me in tow, obviously happy about something. She stopped in front of one of the counters and hopped on, patting the space beside her. I followed her lead, and sat beside her. The bread could wait.

"So Jasper," she started conversationally, "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked. For some unknown reason – to me, I felt drawn to her. She was captivating, lively, and beautiful.

"Start with where you grew up. Don't think I haven't noticed that accent of yours," she winked.

I laughed, and started with my short tale, "I was born in Houston, Texas and moved up to Forks just before my freshman year with my father when he and my mother divorced. I go over and visit her every summer."

"No siblings?" she inquired.

I shook my head, "My mother was in a car accident after I was born, and because of it, she is now unable to have any more children." Alice looked genuinely sympathetic.

"I have a little sister, Cynthia, and we're really close – we do everything together. She's only three years younger than me. I already miss her," she laughed humorlessly, "I know she'll be scared that I've disappeared." Alice dropped her gaze to her lap, and bit her lip, her hands folded across her stomach. I not sure what made me do it, but I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled to close to me. I felt her tense up slightly, but she just as quickly relaxed into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice," she murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Mm," I agreed. She raised her head and smiled at me. She seemed so much calmer than her usual bubbly self, and it was…strange. Not in a horrible way, but pleasant. It showed that she did have a quiet, peaceful side, and didn't need to be bouncy all the time.

"Jasper, do you like me?" Alice asked suddenly. It caught me completely off guard, and I answered without thinking.

"Yes, a lot." I looked away, embarrassed. I hoped she didn't think me too forward – I was never usually so brave. Her small hand reached for my cheek, and she gently turned me around to face her. Her eyes were sparkling, hypnotizing me, and a little smile played on her lips. I wasn't sure, but I felt like I'd just confirmed what she already knew.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said softly, "I like you too." She smiled properly then as I crushed her into a hug. I kissed her forehead, not wanting to go any further for now. We pulled away and gazed into each others eyes.

My stomach decided that it was time to intercede by grumbling loudly. I sighed, "I guess this is our cue to find the bread."

"Yep, so let's go, Eskimo," she chirped as she climbed off of the counter. I was amazed at how soon she was back into her spirited nature. I chuckled and hopped off after her.

She ran off through the huge kitchen, quickly out of sight due to the number of tall islands and stations around. I started searching about the countertops first, and then moved on to the cupboards.

"Jaaassspeeerrr…" sang a little voice behind me. I turned around and saw Alice smiling mischievously. Her hand unexpectedly whipped out in front of her, resulting in my being covered in powdery white stuff. Upon further inspection, I diagnosed it to be flour.

I looked up at her to find her muffling her giggles behind her hand. I smirked, and stalked slowly towards her. Her laughter subsided as she eyed me warily. I noticed that she'd placed the flour on the counter beside her. I continued to advance towards her, but I feinted to the side and seized the flour, coating her messily with it, which also resulted in getting myself covered. She shrieked and ran away from me laughing. I chased after her, still with the flour.

She changed her tactics and tackled me to the floor, grabbing for the flour. I held her off easily – until she started tickling me. One of my biggest downfalls: being ticklish. I squirmed and wriggled, weakly keeping her away. She snatched the bag from me and sprinkled the rest on me. Okay, sprinkle was the wrong word. Alice _dumped _the rest on me.

I sat up coughing and spluttering as Alice cackled beside me. I looked around at the mess we'd made and sighed, "I don't want to tidy this up right now."

"Me neither," Alice agreed, "But we'd best get back soon. The others will start jumping to conclusions."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that they'd probably started as soon as we'd left.

"Let's not forget the bread," I reminded her.

"Oh, I already found it before I threw flour at you. I put it by the door," she said.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

**Bella POV**

Alice and Jasper finally came back _45 minutes later_ covered head to foot in flour. I sighed, hiding my smile.

"_Finally!_" Emmett said impatiently. And then he saw them. "Hey! It's Casper!" he laughed, pointing at Alice, who stuck out her tongue.

"You do know that you weren't supposed to _make_ the bread, right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and threw the loaf at me. I clumsily stretched out my hands to catch it, but it soared straight through them, and smacked into my face before falling to the floor. They laughed, and I scowled.

They made their way over to where the other three were congregated, but Rose stopped them with an outstretched hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Um, to sit down?" Jasper answered hesitantly.

"I don't think so, mister. I am not having our living space covered in flour, so you'll have to stand over there." She pointed to the corner next to the door. Alice frowned.

"When can we sit?"

"When you're clean." While they'd been talking, I'd finished making lunch.

"Food's ready. Come help yourselves." Loud, heavy footsteps bounded towards me, and I just managed to move out of the way before Emmett ploughed me over.

We ate quickly, not saying much, preferring to enjoy the food in silence.

"Well, I'm going for a shower. Anyone coming?" Alice asked. Rose and I jumped at the chance to wash, walking over to where she stood. The guys also agreed, so we set off together for the changing rooms. We girls left the guys as we strode into our changing rooms. Rose immediately kicked off her shoes, and whipped off her top, seemingly relieved. I was about to ask Alice for the flour story, when a loud wolf-whistle interrupted us. We froze, Alice halfway out of her own top, and me with my jeans pooled at my ankles.

We all turned around slowly, none of us having been facing the door. Emmett stood leaning against the wall, arms folded with one foot crossed over the other, his eyes twinkling cheekily, and a large grin stretched over his face, his dimples very prominent.

I could feel my cheeks heating up under his appraising stare. I was self-conscious at the best of times, and this wasn't helping.

"Emmett! Get _out!_" Rose shrieked angrily, chucking her shoes at him. He ducked and ran out clumsily, splitting his sides laughing.

"Did he seriously just come in here? I thought guys only did that on TV," Alice said shocked. Rose just looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

We finished getting undressed to our underwear and each claimed a shower 'cubicle'.

"3…" Rose started.

"2…" Alice continued.

"1…" I resumed.

"Go!" we finished together as we simultaneously threw our underwear out of our cubicles, laughing loudly.

I turned the shower on and yelped as a feeble jet of freezing cold water hit me.

"C-cold!" I stuttered jumping around. Two similar cries matched mine as they switched their water on. It warmed up _eventually_, and we started talking.

"So Alice," Rose began conversationally. "Were you planning on telling us why you and Jasper looked like Yeti's?"

She giggled, "We had a flour fight, and I won," she said proudly.

"Who started it?" I inquired.

She laughed again. "I did. His face was freakin' hilarious! I flicked it at him, and he just stood there. When he snapped out of it, he walked towards me, but went for the flour at the last second. He chased me, but then I tickled him and emptied the rest on him. Speaking of which, we haven't tidied up so we'll have to do that later." She didn't sound happy about that – I guessed she wasn't one for household duties.

I finished showering fairly quickly as I didn't have any soap, when I encountered a problem, "We don't have any towels."

"Crap!" Rose exclaimed, at the same time as Alice shouted, "Oh my sweet Jesus in pink, spotty pajamas!" That one made me laugh.

"Does this mean we air dry?" I asked unhappily.

"But that makes you cold!" Alice complained.

"You got any better ideas?"

"I think I do," Rose answered. She explained her plan, and afterwards, I could almost hear her triumphant smile. I didn't really like it much. Okay, I tell a like. I didn't really like it _at all._ Alice loved it.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"I can't _believe_ you're making me do this!" I was just really glad I'd decided to wear my nice underwear.

"We've explained this Bella. You're the only one who doesn't know any of the guys on a personal level!" Alice stood defiantly in front of me with her hands on her hips, yet shivering with cold from still being wet and scantily dressed like myself. "And if you don't hurry, we're going to catch pneumonia!"

"Fine then!" I huffed – though I did feel bad for letting them get cold.

I opened the locker room door, and peeked out, looking both ways. Seeing that the coast was clear, I scurried down the hall to the boys' locker room. I pressed my ear on the door, and faintly heard jets of water hitting tiles, and three voices. I preyed against all odds that I wouldn't come face to face with the shower room.

I pressed the door handle down as quietly as I could and, holding my breath, poked my head inside. Upon seeing nothing, I inwardly said my thanks, and left the door ajar for good getaway access. I crept forward, and peered around the corner. The voices were louder now, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was now certain that they were still showering. I tiptoed over to the piles of clothes and quickly assessed them, making sure that it was the desired pile. One thing I did notice was that the pile didn't contain any underwear. This gave me two options: 1. they were showering in with them, or 2. they were going commando. As I debated whether to sneakily check, I heard a familiar low chuckle.

My head snapped up in Edward's direction, horrified. He was standing against the wall exactly as Emmett had earlier, only this time, Edward was wearing less. All he had on was a pair of boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. _Oh, God…_ He looked amazing. Little beads of water fell from his dripping hair that hung over his eyes and left trails down his slightly muscled chest. He had an athletic build that went well with his height.

I swallowed, and frantically remembered what Rose had said. I took a deep breath _again _and smiled, walking lightly over to him with the clothes in hand. As I walked, I locked my eyes on his face and I swayed my hips, trying desperately not to bolt out of the door as he looked me up and down slowly. I could feel the heat growing in my cheeks, but ignored it as best I could.

"Can you help me?" I whispered sweetly in his ear, keeping my body close to his, but not touching, except for running my hand up his arm softly. He nodded. "Emmett paid us a visit earlier, so now we're returning the favor. I was just wondering if he had any _other_ clothes with him," I hinted.

Edward nodded again. "Could you please get them for me? I would _really _appreciate it. But keep it between us," I added, drawing my body closer to his, trying to take no notice of the combined feeling of swooning at the proximity and dying of embarrassment.

"Okay," he breathed. He walked as if in a trance over to the showers. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I was preparing myself to make a run for it in case he told on me.

He reappeared a few moments later with a pair of black Calvin Klein's. Rose will like that.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured, looking up at him through my lashes. I heard him gulp audibly. I kissed his cheek, winking at him as I left, making sure that my hips swayed with every step.

"Wow," I heard him say, so quietly that I wasn't certain that I was supposed to have heard it.

When I made it out, I dashed back to our locker room where Alice and Rose had got back into the shower to keep warm.

"I'm back," I said, loud enough for them to hear. The water shut off immediately and then a hurried patter of bare feet came towards me before they stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not wearing anything!" Alice wailed. I chuckled.

"I'll close my eyes. The clothes are next to me." I put my hands over my eyes and the pattering started up again, only this time, it was only one set of feet. I felt the clothes beside me shift, and then an, "Okay!" from Alice brought another pair of footsteps towards us, and another movement from the clothing.

"Can I look?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think," Rose answered.

I looked at the both of them and laughed. Alice was striking a pose while wearing Emmett's t-shirt that was more of a dress as it reached her knees, and Rose was wearing his boxers and had somehow wrapped his joggers around her chest. I really didn't know how she'd managed it.

"So…what happened?" they gushed. As I was completely dry by now – apart from my hair – I started putting my clothes on as I told them about Edward catching me.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Alice questioned with wide eyes.

"Well, I somehow managed to remember what you'd said about the underwear being a good distraction. He was leaning on the wall like Emmett had, but he was just wearing boxers, so I slowly walked towards him and his eyes kept wandering from my face." Alice and Rose giggled at this. "I stood close to him and trailed my hand up and down his arm and whispered in his ear. I told him briefly about Emmett, and then asked him to get any more of his clothes. He went off and came back with the Calvin Klein's that you're wearing, Rose, so I thanked him and kissed his cheek, and-"

"Wait!" Alice shrieked. "Rewind! You kissed his cheek?"

I nodded meekly. "Nice touch," Rose said approvingly, "What next?"

"Well, as I was going, he said 'Wow' but I don't think I was supposed to have heard it."

Alice and Rose looked at each other and then at me.

"He likes you," Rose said simply.

"How do you know?" I really wanted to believe her, but something kept me back. My insecurities were too strong to allow me to believe that someone as gorgeous, clever and talented as he would ever want someone as plain as me.

"We're girls; we're supposed to know these things. There's also the fact that he can't seem to look away from you. Don't think we didn't notice that little episode as we busted into the principle's office, or when we played basketball. He likes you - a lot. And it's only a matter of time before something happens," she replied gently. I nodded, but I still wasn't sure.

They finished getting dry, and they were just putting on their shoes, when Emmett once again burst in wearing nothing but a towel. Where did he get that? That wasn't part of the plan!

"You took my clothes!" he shouted indignantly.

Rose looked at us and winked, telling us something was going to happen. She turned to Emmett with a flirty smile on her face and walked up to him, placing her hand on his chest, and trailed it down to his towel before ripping it off, exposing him.

"We took your towel too!" she cackled as she sprinted out of the room waving the towel above her head. Alice and I spluttered about laughing while shielding our eyes from Emmett's nether regions as he stood still in shock. His eyes flickered to us briefly, then downwards, and back to us. He grinned, winked, and took off after Rose.

When I'd gained enough breath, I said to Alice, "Why did…he run after…a-a towel when…all of his clothes are…here?" I stuttered through my giggles. She just shook her head, still incapacitated by her laughter. We stumbled outside to find Jasper and Edward leaning against each other for support with tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened?" I asked, laughing lightly at the sight of them.

"E-emmett running… no pants… naked…d-d-danger hazard…wobble… Rose… towel…" Considering Edwards current state, I was very impressed that he was able to speak at all.

"Which way did they go?"

Jasper pointed feebly to the main corridor, but just as we were about to go, Emmett came strolling back with the towel back around his waist, and a fairly disgruntled Rose behind him.

"I wasn't fast enough," she grumbled. Alice and I nodded sympathetically.

"Now, if you girls don't mind, I'm going to get dressed – unless of course, you'd rather I didn't…" he quirked his eyebrow, grinning.

"Um, no thank you. See you in a minute, Emmett," I said firmly.

He shrugged, "It's your loss." And he sauntered off to the girl's locker room. He came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, Emmett, how's it hangin'?" Jasper grinned. Emmett looked thoughtful – there's a change.

"A little to the left."

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"You know, I think that's enough excitement for one day," Rose sighed as she slumped onto her couch after another bout of food. A low murmur of agreement followed.

"What now?" It was too early to sleep, but it was too late to do anything else.

"A sing-along!" Emmett exclaimed, his face bright with excitement.

"Yeah!" Alice shouted, just as eager, "what do you want to sing?"

"Anyone heard of the Assumption Song?" he asked, with a glint in his eye. Rose, Jasper, Edward and I all shook our heads, but Alice giggled.

"An assumption each?"

"Sure, pixie. Okay, here goes:

"_There was an old farmer who lived on a rock.  
He sat in the meadow just shaking his…"_

Alice chimed in without missing a beat, "_Fist at some boys who were down by the crick, their feet in the water, their hands on their…"  
_

"_Marbles and play things at a half passed four.  
There came a young lady who looked like a…"  
_

"_Pretty, young preacher,  
She sat on the grass, she pulled up her dress  
And she showed them her…"  
_

"_Ruffles, and laces and white fluffy duck,  
She said she was learning a new way to…"_

_  
"Bring up her children, so they would not spit,  
While the boys in the barnyard were shovelling…"_

_  
"Refuse, and litter from yesterday's hunt,  
While the girl in the meadow was rubbing her…"_

_  
"Eyes at the fellow, down by the dock  
He looked like a man with a sizable…"  
_

"_Home in the country, with a big fence out front  
If he asked her politely, she'd show him her…"_

_  
"Little pet dog, who was subject to fits,  
And maybe she'd let him grab hold of her…"  
_

"_Small, tender hands with a movement so quick,  
And then she'd bend over and suck on his…"  
_

"_Candy, so tasty made of butterscotch,  
And then he'd spread whip cream all over her…"  
_

"_Cookies that she had left out on her shelf,  
If you think this is dirty_, y_ou can go fuck yourself!"_ Emmett finished, laughing, while Alice amusedly gauged our expressions, but we weren't difficult to read, as we were sniggering heartily.

"What's another good song to sing?" I asked.

"Shania Twain's 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman'!" Rose grinned, "I'll start:

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time."_ She looked at me. Well, here goes;

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun-"_ Edward and Jasper cut me off and sang, "fun, fun." I carried on.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel."_ I gave everyone a meaningful look as I paused. They took the hint and joined in with the last line._  
_

"_Man! I feel like a woman!" _

We all got up then and danced around as Alice carried on.

"_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun-"_ And once again, Edward and Jasper sang the "fun, fun" before joining in the chorus with the rest of us.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Edward grabbed hold of my hands and we crazy-danced together – we even ended up doing the Saturday Night Fever.__

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)"

Alice and Emmett joined in, shortly followed by Rose and Jasper.__

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"

We collapsed exhausted, but thoroughly entertained.

"I think that was YouTube worthy," Jasper chuckled.

"Hasn't our whole _day_ been YouTube worthy?" Edward contradicted.

"True."

That night, we fell asleep easily, except for the odd giggle.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**A/N: That was a nice long chapter for you! Was it okay? Funny? Not funny? So far, you guys have been absolutely **_**fahbulus dahling**_** with all your reviews – really – the response has been immense! **

**By the way, I don't think the next update will be on Sunday, so it could be any day after that. I'm off school next week, but Art, English, and Science are my priorities at the moment, no matter how much I wish they weren't :( **

**I love you guys!**

**Emma xox**


	6. Discoveries, Reports and Interviews

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry this is late! I have my reasons! **

**1. I've had my exams last week and I'm having more exams this week, thus resulting in my getting totally buried in my revision without giving myself any proper free time. I don't feel any cleverer though ;( **

**2. I started to write this chapter as something completely different, but then I realised that not all the drama was inside school **_**(after a good wad of pages of the previous chapter 6!)**_**. What about Charlie and his search party? So, I went off on a tangent, and this is what came out. **

**I promise the fun stuff will return next chapter, but this is necessary for story development, etc, etc, blah blah blah – my English teacher will be proud ;) **

**Okay so I have some news! I would like to introduce my new Beta… *drum roll…* **_**Jessica Marie Cullen! **_***claps vigorously* Whoop! Whoop! **

**Disclaimer: I have discovered from reports made that my interviews for the ownership of Twilight is futile. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 6:

Discoveries, Reports and Interviews

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Charlie POV **

_**Friday Night**_

"See you tomorrow, Mark." I waved goodbye to my colleague as I made my way to my cruiser. I'd made plans to go fishing with him tomorrow, and then with Billy on Sunday. I drove out of the lot and arrived home in plenty of time for the baseball game I'd scheduled in. I went to open the door, but found it locked. I frowned. Bella should be in – unless she'd told me she was going out, and I'd just forgotten. I shrugged it off, and ordered some pizza.

As the sky grew steadily darker, my unease increased. Huge storm clouds had started to form overhead, and I hoped that Bella would be home soon. She'd normally have called me by now to tell me when she'd be home; I'd drilled it into her from the moment she could speak. But then I realized that she didn't have a cell phone. Her last one broke, and she was saving up for another. This was not a good night to be without some sort of communication.

I continued to watch the game until a loud rumble of thunder distracted me. Startled, I looked out of the window just in time to see a great flash of lightening shoot from the blackened sky. I focused my attention back on the game; the reception was now not as strong as it was before. My deep, calming breaths were only just managing to soothe me. I glanced at the clock – it was about 9 pm. I sighed, glancing out the window again. This time, a bolt of lightening hit something in the far distance. The lights faltered, and then went out completely – the TV included. It had hit a power cable. I drummed my fingers on my knees, unsure of what to do next. I closed my eyes, hoping to remember where Bells said she'd be, but had no such luck. The more I thought, the more I became lethargic, and before I knew it, sleep had taken over.

A loud clap of thunder sharply awoke me from my doze, alerting me to the present situation. Once again, I looked at the clock. The time was creeping by, getting closer to 11 o'clock by the minute. I rubbed my eyes hastily, and then stood and stretched, making a few of my joints crack in protest. Bella still hadn't turned up. Maybe she was at a slumber party – no. I dismissed that thought quickly. Bella didn't seem to have that many friends – which bothered me a little, but she's never mixed well with her peers. I could tell something wasn't right, but what it was, I didn't know. I did know that I wasn't going to jump to conclusions; that never got you anywhere. I'll just call around and see if anyone knew where she was.

I called Mrs. Stanley first.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello, Mrs. Stanley. It's Charlie Swan," I said quickly.

"_Chief Swan? Is everything alright?"_ I couldn't help but notice the curious underlay in her tone, meaning she was after some gossip.

"Yes," I said abruptly. "I was just wondering if Bella is with your daughter."

"_No, she isn't. Why? Should she be?"_ She was still trying to pry.

"No. Bella isn't home yet, and I thought she might be Jessica, that's all."

"_Oh. Is there anything I can do?" _

"Not really. I'll let you know if I need anything. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight, Charlie." _

Maybe she went to Angela Weber's. I've always liked that girl. I called Mrs. Weber, and I got the same answer – Bella wasn't with them, either. I tried the Newton's, although I didn't think she'd go there willingly. I got the impression that Bella wasn't too fond of Mike. I was right, she wasn't there. I could feel myself getting more and more agitated as I couldn't find Bella.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi, Billy, it's Charlie."

"_Charlie? What's wrong?"_ Trust Billy to pick up on the edge in my tone.

"Is Bella there? She hasn't come home yet."

"_I'm sorry, she not. Is she 'round with a friend?"_

I gripped my hair in frustration. "No. I called everyone."

"_You don't think she's had an accident, do you?"_ No. No, she couldn't have. I would have been told already. Of course I would; they couldn't keep that kind of information from me. Somewhere along the way, my denial turned into trying to convince myself. I took a deep breath to try and steady worry.

"No. She would have been found by now, and I would have been told immediately."

"_If you're sure…"_ I was. I was positive.

"I am."

"_Suppose she just hasn't been found yet." _

"Are you trying to make me even more worried than I already am? Because you're doing a pretty good job!" I exploded angrily, throwing my fist down hard against the kitchen counter. "Bella is missing, and I don't know where she is! I can't even make a report yet, because 1. I don't know for definite that she's missing, and 2. It hasn't been long enough to make the report anyway!" My breathing was ragged; my fists were clenched so tight that my knuckles were white. My jaw was clamped shut, and beginning to ache with the effort.

"_Charlie. You're a police officer. Call the station and tell them to be on the lookout. That way, it isn't an official report,"_ he said calmly. I hated that he could be so composed, and I hated that he was right.

"Okay, thanks Billy. I'll see you soon," I replied shortly.

"_I really hope you find her, Charlie. Goodbye._" I hung up, and dialled the station.

"_Forks Police, how may I help you?" _

"Hi, Steve, it's Charlie."

"_Charlie! Why are you calling at this time of night?"_ I ignored his question and cut to the chase.

"Who's on parole tonight?"

"_Um… Brant, Ian, Melanie, Jared, Jodi, and Kyle are all out."_

"Get them on the radio. Bella hasn't come home and she isn't with any of her friends. Tell them to be on the lookout." I hoped he heard the urgency in my tone.

"_Sure, Charlie, but what if she's just out by herself? Have you tried calling her?" _I took a deep breath to stop myself from yelling. He didn't know.

"She doesn't have a cell. And she's never out this late."

"_What if she's-"_

"_Ever_, Steve!" I shouted. My patience had just about run out, and I was not in the mood to be calm anyway. "Don't refuse orders. Now do it!"

"_Yes, Chief Swan. Right away, sir,"_ he answered hurriedly. I hung up, and started pacing up and down.

I knew Bella wasn't like this. If she was going out, she would have come home and told me. I sorted through the conversations that me and Bella to get an idea of where she might be. It didn't work out to much; Bella and I being quiet people. We tend to like silence, so sorting through conversations was out. Maybe she was at the mall. Nope. She hates shopping. Maybe she made a new friend. Nope. If she did, she would have called me and let me know she was going to be late getting home from her friend's phone number. So what did she like? I couldn't think of anything, so I grabbed my coat and slipped on my snow boots. Time for some hiking.

I walked out of my house into the pouring rain after pulling my hood up on my jacket, squinting my eyes as I walked to the cruiser. I was just going to go looking for Bella on sidewalks until I reached the station.

I got into my car quickly, pulling my coat's hood off as soon as I was safely in my car with the door shut. If Bella was walking home in this, I don't know what I was going to do to her.

As I drove slowly to the station, I saw no one on the sidewalks. That was unsurprising as it was raining buckets out here. The only person I really wanted to see was the one I never saw.

I pulled into the parking lot of the station huffing. Where the heck was Bella?

Opening the door of my car, I ran to the door of the station. I opened it quickly and practically shook like a dog to get the wet off as I took my jacket off.

"Hey Charlie, what you here for?" Steve said smiling like everything was okay. Nothing is okay. Hadn't I just called him about this? Bella, _my daughter_, is missing. If I wanted to get anything done, I needed to take immediate action.

"I'm looking for Bella. I was in my cruiser on the way looking for her, but I think I'm going to go back out and search for her some more," I said. The look on Steve's face said he wasn't too happy about me being out in the rain.

"Charlie, its pouring out there, why don't you stay here until it lessens a little?"

"Steve, I need to find my daughter. Whatever it takes," I said with forced politeness. And with that, I was out the door in the pouring rain.

I started driving, straining my eyes so I can see. My heart sped up as I saw a black figure, but as I looked closer, I noticed it was just a tree with aggravated disappointment. I drove for 5 more minutes, figuring Bella won't be out in the forest somewhere. With a resigned sigh, I turned around.

About 30 minutes later I came across a building, which I presumed was the station. I drove up to it and sighed. How did I end up at my house again? Oh well, maybe Bella's inside. I drove up the driveway again disappointed and worried that Bella's truck wasn't here.

I pulled my keys out of the ignition a little too forcefully and got out of the car, not caring to put up my hood. I unlocked the door quickly so I could get out of the rain.

I sat down on the couch, but got back up so I could pace again.

Where could she be? I was standing here with no way of knowing where she was and I have no reassurance like I usually do from Bella. After what seemed like hours, I looked up at the clock to see what time it was: 4 am. This was getting way out of hand. I needed to file that missing persons report and fast.

I still hadn't taken my coat off or my boots, so I walked out the door of the house and locked it.

I ran to the cruiser so I could get out of the rain.

Turning the key in the ignition, I drove a little too fast to the station, where I should have been in the first place.

As soon as I was there, I got out of the car and locked it before pretty much sprinting to the door of the station. I noticed that there were five other families inside. I recognized Elizabeth and Edward Sr., Edward Mason's parents, and his little sister, Anna. There was Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Rosalie Hale's mom and dad. I noticed Emmett McCarty's mom and dad and his younger brother who I think was named Elliott. There was Alice Brandon's mom and dad who I remembered because they invited me to their wedding, and their younger daughter Cynthia. I didn't really recognize the remaining person. He was tall, blonde, and lanky, but he was slightly familiar.

I went inside to check it out. They were all yelling at the same time; Steve appeared to be stressed. When I came in, all of them stopped yelling and looked at me.

Steve seemed more than relieved.

"Charlie, these people are filing missing person's reports. They say their child is missing. They didn't come home after school. But they all say that their child was staying longer at school for educational purposes. Do you think you know anything? And did you find Bella?" They all looked at me, before busting out yelling again.

"Alright, hold up. Are you all here for the same reason?" I shouted over the top of them.

"It appears so. And I'm presuming you are too." The blonde lanky man said to me. He had a calming essence to him, which reminded me a lot like a boy who looked just like him, which made me think they were family. The boy's name was Jasper, though I wasn't sure.

"My daughter was just staying after school, and now I have no idea where she is!" Rosalie's mother, Kristina, practically screamed. Her husband, Damien, put a hand on her shoulder, but he looked too tense for it to be a calming gesture.

"My son wasn't supposed to be going anywhere; he should have come home!" Elizabeth, Edward's mother sobbed, her voice breaking throughout.

"Alice is never late home. She hasn't come home at all, and I may never see her again!" Alice's mom cried, holding Cynthia tight in her arms, her husband rubbing soothing circles on her back. I think her name was Kendra and his name was Stephen.

"Emmett might have had his scrapes in the past, but he's a good kid and knows when to call it quits. No kidnapper would try to take him anyway – he'd put up too much of a fight, especially with his build. But it can't be accidental – Emmett's too smart for that – right?" Lenny, Emmett's dad said, seeming to hold back tears of his own. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself with his speech, never mind anyone else. His wife, Melody, seemed to be rather composed, which I thought was a bit odd compared to all the other moms. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet.

"Alright, alright. I think we should all file a missing person's report." I said calmly. They started to yell again, but I cut them off. "But, we can't search now. It's pouring with rain out and I'm sure no one wants to go out there. I bet every single one of our children is fine."

Everyone seemed to disagree, but agree at the same time. We all turned to Steve and he reached for the papers so we could file our missing reports. Each one he pulled out was at least 10 pages long, and on top of that, he only had one pen. Tonight was going to be a long night.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

The storm had blown itself out about an hour and a half ago - 6.00 am, now leaving us with a light blanket of clouds. We were all waiting to hear how bad it had hit us. The parole officers from last night had had to come back early as the storm had gotten too dangerous to be outside. When the worst had gone, they'd gone back out again, but were due back any minute.

"What's the damage?" I demanded as soon as a sluggish Kyle walked in dragging Jodi behind him. They'd had a long night, but that was easily resolved. Missing people took more time, and we needed all the information we could get.

"A good few trees have fallen, most of which are blocking roads. One's fallen on top of a car – a Range Rover. There's a broken power cable near the high school – another tree. No casualties as of yet – I'm sure Dr. Cullen will inform us if that changes," Kyle reported. I nodded absent-mindedly, turning slowly to face the weary parents. Once the reports had been filled out, there hadn't been anything we could do until they'd returned. "The fire department's going to start shifting the wreckage soon," he added as he and Jodi made their way past us in the direction of the locker rooms.

I walked over to the front desk and perched lightly on the top. The quicker we got to the bottom of this, the quicker they were found. Even though we couldn't go out immediately didn't mean we couldn't do anything productive, so let's work with what we know. I knew it had to be an accident, whatever it was that happened. Maybe something happened because of the storm, and they got caught up somewhere. It's too unusual and conspicuous for them all to have been abducted together – besides, that just doesn't happen in Forks. There's nowhere for them to go, there's no motive for a town of this size. But the fear that they - that _Bella -_ has been taken against their will, will never fade until I know that they're safe.

I raised my head to look at the parents. They were all sat together in the waiting room looking very weary. I needed to get the facts. I quickly went to the security door leading behind the desk and typed in the pass code, before grabbing a small note pad and pen. I strolled back over to them and sat down in a spare chair.

"We need to get this investigation underway as soon as we can," I said to them, "What can you tell me about where your children were last? And please, one family at a time," I added. The last thing I needed was headache from all their shouting.

"Rose has an extracurricular class on every Friday at school. That's the only place I can think of that she'd have been last," Damien told me, and then looking at his wife, he asked, "Did Rosy say anything different to you?" She shook her head miserably, too upset to speak. I made a quick note to check around the school, before turning to Emmett's parents.

"Emmett had basketball practise after school finished. It only lasts for an hour or two," Melody said quietly from under the arm of her husband. Her careful composure before was beginning to thin.

"Where is practise held?" I asked.

"Either the school gym, or out in the courts," she answered numbly. School again. Okay.

"What about you, Mr and Mrs Mason?"

Elizabeth just shook her head, a single tear sliding down her already stained cheek. Edward Sr. took one look at her and held her close, as well as their sleeping daughter. "He wasn't supposed to have gone anywhere after school. Not that we know of anyway."

"Is there any place he _might_ have gone? Like the library, or a music store? Edward's musical, isn't he?" I enquired.

"Yeah, he is. Well, I guess he might have decided to go to the music store in Port Angeles, _Sound Zone_ – do you know it? Though I can't think of what he'd need. But he does prefer the bigger store in Seattle. He won't go to _Sound Zone _if he can help it. But he only goes to the one in Seattle when we all go together." I nodded. He could have gone, but had gotten held up by the storm. The doors could've been automatic, and the power had shut off meaning he couldn't get out. I scribbled the name of the store down.

"Mr and Mrs Brandon?" I prompted.

"She said something about need to work on her art project, so we weren't expecting her back straightaway, but she didn't say if she'd be at school or somewhere else," Kendra said, her tone frustrated.

"Does she have a favourite art supply store?" I made a few more notes.

"Um, yeah, I think it's the one on West First Street."

"Do you know the name?" I encouraged. Even if we knew the street, the name would help in case it was wrong. Kendra looked at Stephen for some help.

"I vaguely remember it being called _Art Supplies Unlimited _**(Real place – I checked!)**. But don't rely too heavily on that. It might be better to check them all just in case."

"Don't worry, we will. Alright, Mr…" I paused, having just realized that I didn't actually know this man's name. He smiled ruefully.

"I'm Philip Whitlock." He held out his hand for me to take. I shook it and smiled.

"Your son is Jasper Whitlock?"

"That would be him. How's he made himself known to you?" he asked with an amused look, despite the fact we were talking about his missing son. I had to give him kudos for that one.

"Nothing major, just through passing. Besides, I know every kid in Forks High – it's the only way I can keep track of 'em all." I laughed once, but not really finding anything funny at the moment. "Anyway, where was the last place Jasper could have been?"

"He tutors a few students occasionally after school for History. He said he had someone else needing his help yesterday before school, but I can't for the life of me remember who he said it was." Philip was frowning in frustration, but I was more concerned with the fact that all reports were leading back to Forks High.

"One more question for you all. Have you tried calling your child? That is, if they have a cell with them, of course."

"Yes, I have tried, but it kept going straight through to voicemail," Philip answered.

"Emmett didn't take his with him. He doesn't usually anyway," Lenny said sadly. "There never seemed like a reason to before 'coz nothing happens in Forks. I guess we can't really say that anymore, huh?" He sighed dejectedly.

"Edward didn't take his either. He generally does take it, but yesterday was just one of those few and far between days that he forgot," Elizabeth whispered, tears once again shining in her eyes. "Why did it have to be the day he'd need it most that he doesn't take it? Why is he missing?" She seemed to be saying the last bit to herself more that to the rest of us. She was staring straight ahead at the plain white wall opposite her, not being able to focus for long on the people surrounding her. Elizabeth appeared to be having a harder time keeping herself composed, but what she was showing on the outside was what we all felt on the inside.

"I tried Rose's phone and but it was switched off," Kristina told us quietly. She wasn't screaming anymore; any loud noise at this point seemed like it was intruding after Elizabeth's small but heart-rending speech. "I think it was at about three hours after school ended that I phoned. Her extracurricular class lasts for two hours, so I did wait for a bit. But after all there is only so long you can go without worrying." She smiled weakly in Elizabeth's direction. "I rang every fifteen minutes until we got here. I also left texts, but she hasn't phoned back." Kristina sniffed, and wiped a shaky finger under her eye. Damien wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Alice's phone was on, but we couldn't get through. The dial tone just completely cut out." Stephen sighed. "I'm guessing she either didn't have a signal, or the static from the storm was getting in the way, or she didn't have a signal because of the static."

All throughout this I'd been jotting down a few notes. I'd managed to fill a few little pages of paper. I thought this was a good place to start from. I'd gather a meeting and discuss where we'd need to search, and who would go where.

I stood up slowly, not really in the mood for a head rush, and said to them, "You can go home if you'd like. There's nothing more we can do until I pull a team together to start the investigation. I'm sure you'd be comfier there than here. I'll be sure to keep you updated, and I'll contact you as soon as we find anything new. The best thing for you to do now is just to sleep; you've been up all night, after all. Drive carefully." I was watchful to not give them the option. They grudgingly exited the station and made their way to the cars.

And all they could do now was hope and pray for good news.

**A/N: So, like I said at the top, Chapter 7 is underway, but it isn't finished and I have BIG PLANS for that chapter, which is making me think that it'll be split into a few separate parts, and might take me a while – don't hate me! *Cowers from rotten tomatoes* **

**I forgot to say before, but I want to say A BIG MASSIVELY HUGE X1MILLION THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY FOR **_**ANY OR EVERY **_**CHAPTER! But, according to the amount of Story Alerts, and Favourite Story's, there is a rather large percent of you not reviewing. :( PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :) and I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you don't flame me. Thank you!**

**Adios amigos!**

**Emma xox**


	7. A Party Begins

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, and I'm not going to give you an excuse 'cause I don't have one! **_**None**_** at all. I feel absolutely terrible that I've left you wonderful people for so long, and all I'm giving you is a short chapter. I deserve all the rotten tomatoes you throw at me. I'm gonna try and make it up to you next time. **

**And thanks **_**so **_**much to my wonderful friend, **_**Jessica Marie Cullen **_**for her awesome Beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer: The only reason why I don't own Twilight is because SMeyer had the dream before me. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 7:

A Party Begins

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Bella POV**

"I have big plans for today," Alice informed us as I passed around our food.

"And what might that be?" I asked. I felt mildly buoyant with the prospect of freedom not far over the horizon.

"Well, in celebration of our final day, we are going to have a party!" She squealed.

"A party?" Edward looked sceptical.

"Yep, a fun, happy, party!" Alice clapped her hands. My cheerful mood was now in danger of evaporating. I could tell that Alice's parties weren't about light dancing and socializing – they took the more extreme approach, of which, I feared the most.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"First, we're going to play…" Alice paused, I guessed to try and draw out the suspension. All it did was make us impatient. Rose and Emmett were sat together on one couch, Alice and Jasper on another, and Edward and I on mine. "Never Have I Ever!" For me, this could go one of two ways: a) it will be embarrassing, or b) it will be mortifying. And I really didn't want it to be either. "But, as we aren't legally old enough to drink, we will use our hands. Everyone hold up all your fingers. Whoever loses all ten first wins." We did as we were told. "Okay, first one: never have I ever got drunk."

Emmett, Rose and Jasper all put one of their fingers down.

Jasper went next, "Never have I ever got pulled over for speeding." Rose put another of her fingers down, followed by Edward. I frowned.

"How many times?" I asked.

"Only once for me," Rose said.

"Three times," Edward replied slowly. I smirked.

"Was my father involved at any time?"

"Twice," was the answer. Rose shook her head. I laughed.

"Never have I ever had my legs waxed," Emmett grinned, continuing the game. Rose and Alice put one of their fingers down, and to my astonishment, so did Edward. I stared at him.

"It was to raise money for the hospital," he said defensively, but it was clear he was embarrassed.

Emmett snorted. "This isn't helping your man card, Edward." Edward turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Never have I ever broken a piece of furniture," Rose said, while still laughing at Edward.

I put a finger down, as did Emmett. Edward looked curiously at me. I shrugged.

"I tripped and smashed my computer back in Phoenix." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes; it wasn't like I _wanted_ to be clumsy.

"Never have I ever set fire to something I was cooking," Edward carried on. The five of us put a finger down.

"Never have I ever shoplifted," I said promptly. I watched as Alice put a finger down. We looked at her expectantly. She sighed softly.

"I saw this pair of really cute sunglasses and I had to have them, but I'd run out of cash, and my mom had taken away my credit card because I over-spent, so I took off the tag, and slipped them in my purse. But I don't like to think of it as shoplifting – I prefer to think of it as possession of stolen property." I laughed to myself. "Anyway, never have I ever smoked a cigarette."

Emmett and Jasper lowered a finger.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Edward muttered, looking at Emmett.

"I am," Rose said, but she was looking at Jasper. He shrugged.

"Curiosity," was all he said. "Never have I ever eaten dog or cat food." I put my third finger down, trying to be discrete, but they still noticed.

"Care to elaborate, Bella?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"I was six and I didn't know any better," I sniffed.

"Never have I ever laughed so hard that a drink came out my nose," Emmett smirked. I wish I knew how he'd come up with that. Alice put her finger down.

"It was Coke too. It was kinda painful," she wrinkled her nose.

"Never have I ever glued myself to something," Rose said. "And if you have, what was it?" she added.

Emmett and I put a finger down.

"I glued my elbow to the table," I said.

"I got my hand stuck to my face." Emmett grinned as if it were something to be proud of.

"Never have I ever snuck in or out of my parent's house," Edward carried on.

Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper put a finger down. Emmett was now onto his second hand with only four fingers lift, meaning he was in the lead, but Alice and Rose were close behind, having lost a hand.

Now it was my turn. "Never have I ever fallen asleep during school."

Emmett snorted, and put yet another finger down.

Alice smiled. "Never have I ever used a fake ID."

Jasper and Rose exchanged a glance, and both put a finger down. Emmett smirked at them.

"What for?" he asked.

"Well, there was this club that we really wanted to go to because they'd managed to get N-Dubz. We got in too. It was fantastic!" Rose grinned.

"The only downside was trying to sneak back into the house. We got caught, because we'd stupidly got ourselves drunk and forgot to be quiet," Jasper said, laughing. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

It shocked me, to say the least, to see Alice and Edward lowering a finger, but I can't say I was surprised when Emmett followed suit. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he started fidgeting.

"I was an impulsive decision that I'm not going to do again." I couldn't help but laugh at his defensiveness.

"Never have I ever got lost," Emmett said matter-of-factly. I wasn't quite sure if I believed him or not. I put a finger down anyway, as did Alice, Edward and Rose.

"Never have I ever cut class," Rose carried on.

Emmett raised his hand. "Does skipping school count?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay," he replied, and put a finger down leaving only one remaining finger. Jasper accompanied him in losing a finger.

"Tut, tut, Jasper. I'm very disappointed in you," Alice said in a mock stern voice. He just winked.

"Class can get tedious; sometimes you just need a break."

"Ditto that!" Emmett saluted in agreement, rather enthusiastically. "Okay, who's next?" he added.

"That would be me. Never have I ever…" he paused.

"Why can't you think of one? There's loadsa stuff you haven't done – it's harder for me, you know, being the handsome daredevil that I am," Emmett said arrogantly.

Edward carried on as if he hadn't heard him. "Never have I ever been in a mosh pit at a concert."

Jasper and Rose once again put a finger down.

"Ugh, I've never been in one since; it was so painful!" Rose exclaimed, grimacing. "Okay, Bella, carry on."

"Never have I ever made a prank call," I said, trying to avoid their gazes.

"You've never made a prank call? Where have you _been?_" Emmett looked totally astonished. There was seriously no other word for it.

"I presume you have made a prank call then?" Edward asked.

"Of course!"

"Congrats, Emmett, you've won," he said simply.

"Huh?" Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Look around, genius. You're the only one with no fingers left." Emmett did look around. Edward and I had both only lost four, Alice and Jasper and both lost seven, and Rose had lost eight. A slow grin slid itself onto his face. Emmett jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

"Took you long enough," Edward muttered.

Emmett's celebrations weren't over; he proceeded to do a lap of victory around the room while 'singing' Queen's 'We Are The Champions' in a very deep drawling tone, only changing the lyrics to suit him.

"…_I am the champion my friends  
And I'll keep on fighting till the end  
I am the champion  
I am the champion  
No time for losers  
'Cause I am the champion of the world…"_

It ended up being just that one verse repeated over and over as that was the only bit he knew. After the third repetition, we'd all had enough.

"It's time for the next game!" Alice shouted quickly and loudly trying to be heard over Emmett's 'singing'. "Everyone down to the gym!"

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Alice announced excitedly. I was sure she sent a sneaky look in mine and Edward's direction, but I wasn't certain as it was so quick. I was immediately on my guard for anything unwanted. "As Emmett won the last game, he gets to start this one. Ready, Emmett?" she asked as we sat down in a rather crooked circle.

Emmett turned to look slyly at Edward. "Oh, yeah," he drawled. "Edward. Truth or dare?" Edward sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly, narrowing his eyes at Emmett.

"Dare." A delighted, yet somehow sneaky, grin lit up Emmett's whole face.

"I dare you to let Bella sit on your lap for the rest of the game," Emmett said gleefully. Oh. Dear. God. I had to work hard to keep my breathing even and my face seemingly unaffected, while my insides were squirming and leaping around like fish in a pond. Edward's eyes widened briefly, before casting a sideways glance at me as if to gauge my reaction. I gave him a small, secret smile and a slight nod to say it was okay. He smiled back, albeit a little ruefully. I scooted closer to him, and he lifted me up onto his knee, pulling me back into him so that I was rested against him with my head on his shoulder and our hands were entwined on my stomach. My heart was beating rapidly, and I could feel that his was the same through our thin t-shirts.

"Alice," Edward said, in a strangely strangled tone, "truth or dare?" Alice thought for a moment, before answering, "Truth." Edward squeezed my fingers lightly, and I was quite sure he was smirking.

"If you were a guy, who would you rather date: Bella or Rosalie?" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look Alice was wearing. Her eyes were wide and shocked, and it seemed like she was holding her breath.

"Um…" She exhaled in one, quick breath and bit her lip, looking at the both of us individually; her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. Rose was grinning, highly amused, as were we all.

"Well, I only just know Rose, and I've known Bella for a longer, so, I'm going to go with Bella purely because I don't like to rush things."

"Oh, like you didn't rush things with Jasper, you mean?" Rose countered, her eyebrow raised, but still with a hint of a smile. Jasper glared at her.

"Exactly. I knew you'd understand, Rose. Besides, you're a little too… outspoken… for my liking," Alice retorted matter-of-factly. "Bella's much easier to boss around." She winked cheekily at me, whereas I downright glowered at her. "Speaking of which… Bella?"

"What?" I snapped.

Alice grinned wickedly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered boldly, without really thinking it through, and after Alice's grin grew even more pronounced, I knew choosing dare was a bad move.

"I dare you kiss Edward."

My heart quite literally stopped beating.

_I dare you to kiss Edward… I dare you to kiss Edward… I dare you to kiss Edward… I dare you to kiss Edward… I dare you to kiss Edward… I dare you to kiss Edward…_

The same words repeated themselves over and over again like a mantra, as if they were trying to see if they were real. My heart, having stuttered to a start, was racing 100 mile-per-hour, just like it knew that it wouldn't help me at all. Edward was frozen against me, whether nervous about what I would do, or just a reaction from the dare, I didn't know. Suddenly, the reality of the dare hit me hard, and I could feel the all too familiar blush creeping quickly onto my face. I made myself breathe – in through my nose and out through my mouth. Somehow, I managed to make myself turn in his lap, just enough to be able to see his face. He was staring intently at me, with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. I bit my lip nervously out of habit, but it drew his eyes down to my mouth, then back to my eyes. He leaned closer to me, just slightly so as to gauge my reaction; I copied him. We were only a few inches apart; I could feel his breath tickling my face. I angled myself closer to him to give us better access, and simultaneously, we closed the gap.

I vaguely heard cheering in the background, but I didn't care. All I could concentrate on was the feel of Edward's soft lips on mine. My breath mingled with his and his scent was all around me. I'd always thought he'd smelt good, but now he smelt even better. I didn't know how long we kissed – it could've been seconds, minutes or hours, and I wouldn't have known. I was full of him, and nothing else mattered to me. Not even our audience that had moved on from clapping and cheering, and were now wolf-whistling and shouting words of approval – mainly lead by Emmett.

We broke apart, gasping a little. Edward had a lazy, but contented smile on his face, and I'm sure I had one of equal blissfulness. I curled further into his body, extremely happy to be with him.

**A/N: You should probably know that this story is coming to an end, BUT IT IS NOT YET FINISHED! Just so you understand, there's maybe another… 2… chapters left, but that could change. I'm also thinking about an epilogue, and I have a vague idea of what will happen. So for now, it's still going! **

**Thanks for all you're **_**A-MA-ZING**___**reviews! You guys have made me incredibly happy! **

**Emma xox**

**PS. You can now also see **_**Lock Down **_**on Twilighted(dot)net. Link on my profile.**


	8. Ready or Not

_**24**__**TH**__** AUG 09 **_

_**EDITED VERSION**_

_**I'M STILL ON HOLIDAY SO I'M STEALING A FEW MINUTES OF INTERNET FROM THE PROVIDED WIFI CONNECTION :) HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**_

**A/N: ****Hi! Sorry it's taken so long *cowers from the rotten tomatoes and occasional brick* but I hope you like the chapter! This one is unedited, so once I get the beta-ed version back, I'll replace it. Some of you might have noticed that the title of the previous chapter has changed from 'A Party Interrupted Part I' to 'A Party Begins'. Simple reason being that I didn't really like it. On another note, I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow, and I'll be working on the chapter in the duration of the travelling, which is actually the main part of the holiday. Yippee. So I'll see you all soon (hopefully!) and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns all like the queen on a chessboard.**

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Chapter 8:

Ready or Not

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Charlie POV**

"Okay, the plan is to drive down as close to the school as you can get. You know that we've just had a report in to say that some cars were spotted in the lot, but we have no proper descriptions, so they could belong to anyone. We have got proper descriptions of cars from their parents, but we need to know if they match whatever is by the school.

"When we get there, we're going to have the Fire and Rescue Services to remove anything blocking the road to the school in case of an emergency. While that happens, we are going to split up into four teams of two. Agreed?" I glared around at my fellow officers in front of me as I gave them their orders. We were in what we unofficially call the P.O.A room, or the Plan of Action room. I was stood at the front, loudly addressing my colleagues as they sat before me at their own desks.

"Yes, sir," they responded quickly.

"You will be grouped as follows: Steve and Will, Brandt and Ian, Jodi and Simone, and Mark and I. Each team will be located their own entrance. Make sure you enter and search quietly and efficiently; they will most likely be scared if they are in the school, and loud noises will not help! Understand?" I barked. My stress levels had been increasing by the hour and everyone near me was getting the brunt of it. They all nodded quickly, scraping their chairs across the floor as they hurried to get up and out.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my face, trying to keep myself alert for just that little bit longer. I hadn't slept last night, being too worried about Bella, as well as the other kids. At that moment, Mark stuck his head back around the door of the now empty P.O.A room.

"Aren't you coming, Chief?" he asked, grinning. I walked forward, rolling my eyes; I was not in the mood for fun and games. Not until I knew Bella was safe.

**Bella POV**

"Um, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mm?" I replied quietly, not really concentrating; I was happily sniffing him through his shirt. I took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"It's your turn to ask." His chest had started shaking, which made it a little harder to push my nose into him, but I managed it.

"Ask what?" My voice was somewhat muffled.

"There are still three people left who haven't yet been challenged to a truth or dare." I froze. We were still playing? I looked up at him, my eyes wide and my face flushed in embarrassment. Edward was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, but as soon as I looked at him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He snorted and laughed – hard.

I turned away to the others. They all had identically amused looks and occasionally a giggle or a chuckle would escape, but it didn't make me feel any less mortified.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I said hoarsely.

She frowned. "Dare?" she answered warily, but it was phrased as more of a question. I thought for a moment, hiding my face so as to give it a chance to cool down.

"Rose, choose someone."

"Anyone?" she asked. When I nodded, she looked around.

"Um… Emmett," she said confidently. I had to work to hold back a grin. She was going to regret that…

"Emmett? Do you mind?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p', with a big smile.

"Rose, take your pick: ketchup, mayonnaise, or mustard?" She looked revolted by all.

"Surprise me," she bargained, disgust lacing her tone. It was getting harder not to laugh. I couldn't wait to see what she made of this.

"I'll go get one!" Alice chirped, as she skipped out.

A few minutes later, Alice came back with some mustard and handed it to me.

"By the way, the kitchen is still covered in flour." She grinned.

"Oh well, it'll give that janitor something useful to do," Jasper supplied.

I turned my attention back to Rose and smiled mischievously at her, who was quite nervous at that moment, before facing Emmett.

"Emmett, can you please take off your shirt and lie down." I spoke as if I were commenting on the weather.

"Sure, sweet thang," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows at me as he started to raise his shirt. Edward spluttered into laughter as he watched Alice and Rose become spellbound by Emmett's rippling muscles as he slowly pulled his shirt off, purposely doing it as he knew the effect he had on them. I had to admit, even I couldn't help but stare as Emmett's impressive build became more… and more… exposed… until he lay back with his hands behind his head, showing off his sculptured chest…

"Bella. Stop catching flies and get on with the dare." Edward's stern voice unwillingly brought me back from my reverie. I noticed my jaw had become rather slack as I'd watched and that he and Jasper had become increasingly jealous by all the attention we were giving Emmett's hypnotic muscles. I cleared my throat, slightly flustered, but still not tearing my eyes away in fear of missing something.

"Er, yeah… Rose?"

"Mmmhmm?" she said dreamily.

"I dare you to lick mustard out of Emmett's belly button."

"What?" Rose moved her head so fast to look at me that she cricked her neck. Rubbing it, she stuttered, "You… lick… dare… mustard… Emmett… muscles…"

"Okay, Rose, shut up before you start hemorrhaging," Alice said giggling, while Emmett looked so incredibly pleased with himself that it was at the point of arrogance. "And get off your high horse, Emmett," she added seriously.

"Bella! You knew I was going to pick Emmett!" Rose exclaimed indignantly. Emmett frowned.

"No," I said simply. "Sometimes I just get lucky." Smiling, I got up and squirted mustard onto Emmett's belly button, 'accidentally' getting some on his abs.

"Bon appetite!" I declared happily, gesturing to Emmett. Rose sighed, supposedly gloomily, but I thought it was mainly for show – there was no way she could be that upset.

I was grinning at Edward as I made my way back to him. I settled back in his lap to enjoy the show.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Edward whispered in my ear, chucking. I laughed with him.

Rose got up, walked over to where Emmett was lying, and dropped onto her knees beside him. I saw Emmett quirk an eyebrow at her slight hesitation, before motioning her to him. He murmured a few words, and kissed her… and kissed her… and kissed her. I coughed awkwardly, but Alice stepped in before I could say anything.

"Rose, we haven't got all day, so put Emmett down and lick his friggin' belly button!"

Rose promptly broke away, flustered, whereas Emmett was just the smirking smart-ass that he is. Rose made it very clear that she wasn't going to look at us while she edged back to where she was before, placing her hands on either side of the mustard. She lowered her head, flicking her tongue out to catch some of the yellow sauce, but as soon as it was in her mouth, she drew back, pulling one of the funniest faces I'd ever seen. Her eyes and nose were scrunched up, and her lips were pulled into an obscure position with her tongue flailing. A huge shudder ripped through her body as Edward and I literally collapsed with laughter. Even Emmett was laughing.

"I didn't know I tasted _that _bad, Rose!" Emmett said, not even trying to conceal the broad grin taking over most of his face. Rose just pursed her lips and bent her head down, licking up a larger dollop and swallowing it before it properly hit her taste buds. She carried on quickly lapping up the mustard from Emmett's belly button, until it came to actually licking the extra sauce from his surrounding skin. She paused, looking at Emmett through her eyelashes. Something she saw in his face suddenly made her change – she gave him a cocky smirk and s-l-o-w-l-y licked up the rest of the mustard, lingering a bit longer than necessary. I couldn't properly see what she was doing, but Emmett's eyes had become heavy as he gazed down at her, and the occasional gasp would escape him.

Rose sat back on her hunches, and smiled triumphantly.

"Finished!" she cried.

I checked; not a blob left. I nodded and let Emmett put his shirt back on.

"Truth or dare… Jasper?" Rose grinned. He seemed a little scared.

"Truth," he blurted out, and then looked horrified that he hadn't chosen a dare. Emmett and Edward laughed and taunted him, so I guess he had a right to be mortified.

"Alright, who in the room do you think would be a bad date?" she asked, half amused, half genuinely curious.

"I can't answer that!"

"You can always forfeit…" Rose trailed off, smirking.

"And the forfeit would be…" he prompted, but Rose was already shaking her head.

"That's classified information; you can't have a choice! It's one or the other. Pick. Just remember that it can be _anything_ and you can't refuse."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I choose to forfeit." Rose's eyes glinted. If it wasn't so damn scary, it would've been funny.

"Everyone follow me."

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"Whoa, Nelly! You guys really did make one hell of a mess!" I exclaimed, staring around at the flour covering the kitchen. It was all over the floor, the counter tops, in the toaster, on the oven, and there was even some stuck to the numerous lampshades.

"Whoa, Nelly?" Edward sniggered at me. I pursed my lips.

"Don't skit. It's a class saying," I defended. He just looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't want to tidy this up," Alice said grimacing.

"Like I said, it's the janitor's job." Jasper shrugged.

While we'd been talking, Rose had been picking her way through the white blanket to what I assumed was a freezer. She opened the door and routed through the load of drawers noisily.

"Aha!" she shouted suddenly. She wrestled to get something out, closed the door, and made her way back to us, trying her hardest to hide what it was that he had. From what I could tell, it looked like some sort of tub, maybe…?

"Ta-da!" she said, giggling, as she produced an ice cube tray. Jasper scoffed.

"You're going to make me eat an ice cube?" he asked incredulously. "That's it?"

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." Rose shook her head in disappointment. "I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not going to _make_ you _eat_ them! I'm going to _dare _you to stick five of them down your _pants!_"

Jasper gaped at her, doing a wonderful impression of a drowning goldfish.

"So, do you want them to go in from the back, or the front?"

"S-s-surprise him," Alice stuttered, not being able to stop laughing. Jasper just whimpered.

Rose banged the tray on the counter to get the ice cubes out.

"Ready?"

I deemed Jasper incapable of talking at that moment.

"Here we go…" Rose dragged Jasper over to her, made a gap in his pants, and dropped the first ice cube in. Jasper's eyes bugged out of his head and his legs did a funny kind of wobble. I looked at Edward, and saw that his face was contorted and he winced every once in a while as he watched Jasper. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to see Rose dropping in the second…

And the third…

And the forth…

And the fifth.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Jasper chanted as he hopped up and down. "Until now-" He winced. "I always-" He shivered. "Thought that-" He whimpered. "Blue balls-" He cried. "Was an expression!" he yelled, running around and around and around the island like a headless chicken, kicking up flour as he went.

I could not stop laughing for the life of me. Even though it was cruel, it was hilarious. Rose was hanging on the counter as if her life depended on it – which it probably did considering her nice clothes and the flour on the floor.

It took a short while for the ice cubes to fully melt, leaving an unfortunate wet patch where there shouldn't be.

"I hope you're happy, Rose. I look like I've wet myself," Jasper said dejectedly.

"You chose to forfeit," she sang back. "Anyway, it's your turn to ask Emmett."

"Dare!" Emmett shouted excitedly before Jasper could say anything.

"I dare you to let the girls put makeup on you and dress you up as a girl and you have to stay like that for the rest of the day." Emmett looked incredulously at Jasper.

"That was the best you could come up with?" Jasper rolled his eyes but still looked slightly embarrassed. Emmett shrugged it off and spread out his arms. "Make me up, baby…s. Babies. Make me up, babies!" He grinned happily. I decided that he really was just one bigkid. Emphasis on the 'big'. Alice looked positively ecstatic at the chance to play Barbie with a Ken Doll.

"All my makeup's in the teacher's lounge, so let's go!" she cried, herding us out as fast as she could.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Emmett POV**

"Soooo… How do I look?" I drawled in a high-pitched voice as I made my entrance, twirling around in the doorway of the lounge in a dress that we'd found up in music. I had to stay in character, after all. I bet I was the best looking drag queen they'd ever seen. Not every guy who decides to 'play dress up' can pull it off, but I was definitely one of the select few who looked _fah-bulous_ either way.

"Not bad," Jasper replied, his face perfectly straight. But, if I looked closely enough, I was sure I could see a little eye twitch going on there.

"Not bad at all," Edward agreed, also completely deadpan. That was, until their masks slipped. They absolutely _howled _with laughter, clutching their sides and bent at the waist, a few tears escaping. They were such idiots. They wouldn't know a good looking cross-dresser if one was right in front of them – of which there was, but that just proved my point.

"Boys! They're so silly." I waved my hand dismissively at them while rolling my eyes at Bella, Alice and Rose behind me as they put my other clothes on my bed. I tottered over to a chair, wobbling quite dangerously in my heels – Rose said they were only three inches, but I was positive that she was just saying that; I couldn't remember ever seeing three inches this high. I sat down with my back straight, crossing one leg over the other and placing my hands delicately over my knee.

"Emmett…ha-ha-ha-have you...seen...your...yourself?" Edward spluttered. I thought for a moment, before shaking my head.

"I don't believe I have. Do any of you have a mirror?" I asked the tight-lipped trio. I wondered why they were being so quiet, and strangely looked like they were being strangled. Maybe they were too stunned by my hotness. Yeah, that's probably it; I did tend to have that effect on people, which is hardly surprising. Bella wordlessly handed me a little pocket mirror and I looked admirably at my reflection. I had some sort of grey smudgy stuff around my eyes and something gooey on my eyelashes with black lines that looked dangerously close to my eyeballs. Then my face seemed oddly shine-free – quite unnatural in my opinion, but I wasn't going to say so – with twin red spots on my cheeks. My mouth was shiny, gloopy and kinda pouty. Lovely. I sighed happily.

"I look beautiful!" I gushed. This just seemed to set Edward and Jasper off again. I glared at them. "Oh, shut it, you two! You're just jealous 'cause you know you could never look as great as me!"

"Yes, Emmett, you caught us, we're dead jealous. How did you guess?" Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"You're being sarcastic, Edward. Please don't, it's doing you no favors," I responded lightly. "Moving on to more sophisticated conversation, what are we doing now? I'm bored, I need occupying."

"Hide and seek, no rules, do whatever you want! Count, Emmett!" Alice squeaked hurriedly, before rushing out quickly, Rose and Bella at her heels. A second later, bellows of laughter echoed throughout the halls.

"Count Emmett, I like it!" I exclaimed happily, not really paying attention to the noise.

"No, Emmett, she means you're counting while we hide," Jasper said slowly, looking at me like I was mental, which I was, but whatever.

"Fine, but you can still call me Count Emmett."

"No."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"I really don't mind."

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

Jasper and Edward ran off, and I began to count.

"1, 2, 3…"

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Charlie POV**

Surveying the scene, I observed the brown wood of the tree bark with its many grains and knots, and the watered down colors of pale green and yellow leaves, accompanied by small buds of pending flowers that announced that spring was underway. It would have been beautiful if I was in the right frame of mind to appreciate it. The only thing marring it was the harsh black of the fallen power cables that littered the road, blocking the way closer to the school, which only reminded me of the fact that the Fire and Rescue hadn't yet arrived, preventing us from getting the cruisers any further.

I'd sent out two officers through the trees and debris to get a better look at the cars and the state of the school. They had not yet come back. My nerves were increasing and the recent buzz of caffeine was racing through my system, and, without an output, was making my head pulse and ache in pain. With every beat of the pulse was like the tick of the second hand of a clock, making time seem to go faster, but more potent; powerful; persuasive.

The rustle of leaves burst the bubble I'd managed to encase myself in for protection, and I turned sharply in the direction of the noise, hoping, praying for news. Fortunately, luck was on my side as Steve and Will broke through the forest barrier and strode up to me.

"The cars match the parents' descriptions, so we can move out now if you'd like, or we can wait for the Fire and Rescue if you'd prefer." I heard nothing after _'the cars match the parents' descriptions'._ We'd found them. Bella was here, and almost safe. I found that I could nearly feel relief, nearly breathe easier, nearly relax, nearly smile. But I knew it was only a 'nearly' as I didn't have her in my arms just yet. But nearly. And I could survive knowing that. Just.

"Fire and Rescue can get stuffed. I need my daughter, _now_." I listened to myself say. I found I didn't care about anything until Bella was beside me.

"Yes, Chief. I'll gather up the others and we'll go straightaway." I nodded briefly. It was time.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Emmett POV**

"…58, 59, 60! Here I go, here I go, here I go! Here I go, here I go, here I go!" I chanted to myself as I tripped off in search of the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Metaphorically, of course.

I clip-clopped loudly down a corridor, the heels on my shoes clicked insistently. It was quite annoying, really. And it gave away my position, which kinda, sorta, maybe, definitely defeated the object of the game. I slipped them off and held them in my hand. The good thing was, they're expecting to hear me come down the halls, but they'll be lulled into a false sense of security thinking that I'm not there. I am _so _clever, it's unbelievable. They'll end up carving statues of me to mark my great wit and intelligence. Oh, yeah…

But, now isn't the time to fantasize about that. I'm on a hunt.

Ready or not, here I come.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Charlie POV **

We emerged out of the wet shrubbery and foliage to come face to face with Bella's faded red Chevy. A wave of longing so strong crashed into me at that moment, catching me off guard and rendering me immobile and breathless for such a fleeting second that I wasn't sure if it had really happened, or if it was imaginary. But whatever it was, I knew it was there, lingering just below the surface, ready to strike once more should an opportunity arise.

I didn't want that to happen.

I marched onward, my stride long and my determination fierce, I arrived before anyone else. In quick, silent motions, I gestured to each group the direction in which they were to go. In rapid succession, Mark and I were left to break in on our own. Wordlessly, Mark handed me a little device crafted by someone in the station after being inspired by a case we'd had where the thief had picked the lock to get inside, but he'd been so careful and practiced that he'd barely damaged it at all. And this gadget would work in the same way.

We promptly got inside and looked around. It was completely hushed and desolate. But we were in, and all the closer to Bella. In a matter of time, we would be reunited once more.

**A/N: So there you have it. I'm sure you can see where this is going, and I've been planning it for a while now so, yay :). Hope all your summer's are happy! Emma xox**

**PS. BIG THANK YOU'S TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED AND EVEN TO THOSE SILENT READERS - I HEART YOU ALL! XXXX**


	9. A Party Ends

**A/N: This chapter is the longest yet (17 pages) and I don't think it's particularly funny, but that might just be me. I've tried to where possible, though I'm out of my stride a little. A full A/N is at the bottom. **

**A massive thank you to my amazing beta and best friend **_**Jessica Marie Cullen.**_

**Quick Recap:**

**- Charlie and Co. establish a rescue plan.**

**- Bella dares Rose to lick mustard out of Emmett's belly button. **

**- Rose dares Jasper to stick 5 ice cubes down his pants after he forfeits his truth question. **

**- Jasper dares Emmett to dress like a girl.**

**- They decide to play hide and seek with no rules, and Emmett's nominated to be the seeker (in drag). **

**- Charlie and Co. break into the school to find the group.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all characters, rights and whatnots to do with Twilight. What do I own? A cold cup of tea and sticky lollipop.**

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Chapter 9:

A Party Ends

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Edward ****POV**

I flew out the kitchen, Jasper at my heels, and raced down the nearest corridor. We arrived at a crossroads, one corridor leading to the English block, another to Science, one to Math, and the last to Languages. I looked across at Jasper and signaled that I'd go straight ahead to English, and he should go left to Math. We gave the proper covert head nod, the one that meant 'I'm a badass, and I recognize that you, too, are a badass.' It'd ruin the vibe to say it out loud, after all. We then followed with a salute – you had to round it off properly – and made a swift exit.

**Bella POV**

I ran beside Alice and Rose, though none of us were progressing particularly well; we were staggering all over the place, probably on account of us laughing so hard. Emmett, in a dress, wearing makeup, looking like the world's worst drag queen – it was something I was _never_ going to forget (and not in a good way). My stomach hurt and I couldn't breathe, but if I was honest, it was totally worth it, only we were making a _little_ too much noise.

"We're gonna…have to…spli-it up," I gasped. "Too…noisy." Rose and Alice both nodded, though haphazardly as they leaned on the nearest walls, wiping their eyes.

"Hasta la vista, chicas," Rose said in one breath as she turned down the next corridor to her right.

"See you…on the other side," Alice said, as she stumbled up a flight of stairs leading to Social Studies. I went on ahead, my laughter slowly subsiding, but once or twice a few giggles escaped, that is, until I tripped over my shoelace.

**Jasper POV**

Darting down to Math, I ducked under an alcove and listened carefully. After a few minutes I heard the light tapping of hard soled shoes against tiled flooring and held my breath. I inched my head out a fraction to see if I could tell who it was, but all I could see was someone's shadow. Kinda creepy, really. I didn't think it was Emmett though – it was too small for his large form, but I wasn't going to risk it. I ducked out of the alcove, sticking to the darkest of the shadows until I reached a flight of stairs leading down to Art.

**Charlie POV **

After walking through a side door, guns pointed to the ground, we set off down a corridor, swiftly and silently. At the first classroom we reached, we stood on each side of the doorframe. Mark motioned at me to go first, so I kicked the door in, carefully making sure that the least amount of noise was made. Immediately pointed my gun into the room, I entered, Mark at my heels.

Seeing it was empty, I said, "Clear." It was standard procedure. We exited, and made our way to the other rooms in the corridor.

**Alice POV **

Walking through Social Studies, I peered through the odd classroom, trying to see if there were any hiding places good enough to be completely out of view, yet have an escape route – but of course, this was school, therefore, such places were non-existent. Oh, well, I'd make it work. I could sense that someone would be along within the next few minutes, and if I didn't hurry, I'd be out of the game before I could have my fun! Speaking of…

I entered the next classroom and grabbed a handful of pens and pencils from the teacher's desk and spied a deep alcove between two sections of lockers just before a fork in the road. I squeezed myself in, knowing full well that I wouldn't be seen unless someone looked directly into the space. Perfect.

Right on cue, I faintly detected heavy but muffled footsteps. They drew steadily nearer, stopping every so often, probably to look in a cubby hole somewhere, which wouldn't be good for me.

"Come on, guys, don't leave me hangin'," I heard Emmett mutter to himself. I giggled inwardly.

I waited a few more seconds, before deftly chucking a pen down the corridor leading away from me. I could almost hear his excitement as he jogged speedily past me, turning the corner. I then heard a yelp and a loud cursing as I edged my way out and ran back the way I came, laughing quietly to myself. God, I loved hide and seek!

**Rosalie POV**

Entering the Math department, I was absolutely sure I saw someone moving, and if I was quite honest, it was one of the creepiest things ever to bear witness to. My heart was hammering so loudly I was willing to bet that the people in the nearest building would be able to hear it. My annoying (yet stylish) shoes were making incessant tapping noises that were just _bound_ to give me away, so I swiftly took them off, and jogged silently the rest of the way down the hall.

**Emmett POV **

After standing on that goddamned pen right in the sole of my bare foot, I was not too happy. Not to mention the fact that my cute dress was beginning to itch and ride up in places that weren't spoken of in polite company. Also, I was getting bored. All I was doing was wondering around an (almost) empty school hoping to see something of interest (ha, ha) - which was when it happened.

I heard something that sounded strangely like heavy work boots making confident, regular steps in my direction. My first thought was that it was one of my prey quite literally walking into my trap. My second thought was that not one of them was wearing boots. Once that crossed through my mind, alarm bells went off.

I scanned around me quickly looking for a place to hide (pretty ironic how I was actually supposed to be the seeker). I doubled back swiftly and found a gap just big enough for me to fit into between to sets of lockers. It was also completely in shadow, which played to my advantage. Playful Emmett had gone; the cop shows I watched were becoming reality – time to switch on 00Em, licensed to scream (and run and hide, but I wasn't going to add that 'cause it sounded dumb). I made myself as small as possible, which wasn't easy considering the fact that I filled the whole space.

I kept my eyes on the corridor. Two people dressed in black with guns in their hands walked past, their focus trained on the path ahead. I suppressed a gasp, my eyes wide in their sockets. Crap! Robbers with guns! Double crap! I saw one of them whisper to the other, but I only heard a few words: 'Steve', 'break in', and 'shoot'.

Well I was in trouble. I'd better adopt a fake name. Yes, I think 'Edward Masen' will do nicely.

**Edward POV**

There was nothing in English. Besides the fact that it was a subject I wasn't too fond of, there was nowhere to hide. I came out, wandering aimlessly and having absolutely no clue as to where I was heading. My thoughts were drifting away on random tangents, and I found that I wasn't paying any attention to any danger (i.e. Emmett) that might be lurking around the next corner.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized someone was coming, but by the time my brain caught up, I'd left it too late to dive somewhere out of sight – damn my lack of concentration. I guess I should just face the music and dance. The footsteps were getting closer, when suddenly there was a little cry, followed by a loud smack of a body hitting the floor.

I sped quickly around the corner and found Bella face planted on the ground, spitting her hair out of her mouth and looking completely annoyed.

"Bella!" I said worried, hurrying to help her up. She started, looking wildly up at me. She heaved a huge sigh of relief, I'm guessing at the fact that I wasn't Emmett. She grasped my offered hand and lifted herself wearily off the floor, which made me suspect something. "How many times have you fallen?"

She blushed. "Um, once." I looked skeptical. "Okay, twice." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, it_ might_ have been three times…?" She sounded completely unsure. I tapped my foot. She huffed. "Fine; it was six times. Happy?" I laughed heartily.

Entwining our fingers together, I tugged her along beside me, back the way I'd come.

"Let's go find somewhere to hide," I said, winking at her.

She blushed.

**Bella POV**

I walked beside Edward, trying to control my jelly legs and my heart palpitations, which seemed to make putting one foot in front of the other quite difficult, and as a result, required all of my concentration not to crumple to the floor like a sack of potatoes. As much as I wanted to 'hide' with Edward, I just wished that maybe he wasn't so damn gorgeous. Actually, scratch that; I didn't wish that _whatsoever_. I knew why I felt more nervous this time with him though: It was the first time we'd really been _alone_. I wasn't counting that moment in the boys' locker room – I was a woman on a mission then. This time, it felt like I was free-wheeling down a mountain with no brakes.

"Are you okay?" Edward was looking at me oddly. "Your face is all scrunched up and you're walking like the floor's about to eat you." Oh, bugger.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled happily, though he was unconvinced: He raised an eyebrow in question. Why couldn't he leave it be? I had no idea how I was going to lie my way through this one, and no way would I tell him the real reason; it was too embarrassing. "Uh, I was just thinking about, um…" Come on, Bella! "Charlie!" I exclaimed loudly, and then coughed purposefully. "I mean, Charlie," I said, in a less exuberant tone. "I'm just really worried about him." I nodded emphatically as if the fate of the whole world rested on that nod.

Edward chucked. "Are you nervous about being with me?" My eyes grew to roughly the size of dinner plates.

"Nervous? No, _no_, no, NO! I'm not nervous, why would I be_ nervous_? There's nothing to be _nervous_ about, that'd be _stupid_! If I was nervous then I'd be babbling like…" I trailed off: _Like I am now_. Crap. I felt myself flush, so I looked around wildly at my surroundings, trying to hide it. Unfortunately, swinging my head around like a cowboy with a lasso didn't block out the sound of Edward's laughter.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not about to have my wicked way with you," he said, green eyes twinkling mischievously, which made it clear that it was pretty much in the forefront of his thoughts. Which, surprisingly, I found I didn't mind. But I was not so bold as to tell him that. "Anyway, there was something I wanted to show you." His tone was neutral, but his expression pulled me up short for a moment: He had a mixture of apprehension and anticipation flitting across that beautiful face of his, as if he couldn't wait to show me this 'something' of his, yet he wasn't sure how I'd react. I realised I wasn't nervous anymore; it must mean something to him to be this hesitant about showing me, and I found I wanted him to know that he could trust me. I squeezed his hand and smiled comfortingly. He smiled back and let me into a room at the end of the corridor.

I looked around and noticed that I was in one of the music rooms. There was a truckload of musical instruments scattered around the room with the teacher's desk pushed into a corner, cluttered with sheet paper and various bits of stationary. There were few desks for pupils in front of it, but what caught my attention as soon as I entered was the large grand piano in the opposite corner which took up most of the space. Edward was already on his way over to it by the time I stopped ogling.

"What are we doing here?" I asked stupidly, not quite understanding. Edward looked over his shoulder at me.

"Can I play for you?" His tone was uncertain, which still confused me; why was someone so confident suddenly afraid of their talent? Naturally, I'd heard that he could play the piano, but I'd never heard _him_.

"Of course," I replied. "Edward, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask him.

He sat on the piano bench and rested his fingers on the keys. Looking down, he answered: "To be honest, I don't know. I've never been so…" He seemed to struggling to find the right word. "I don't know, so _shy_, maybe, of playing for anyone. Anyone except you, that is." He looked at me then, looking so vulnerable it shocked me. I still didn't understand.

"But _why_?" I pressed. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know what made me do it, but it felt right.

He chuckled quietly, but it appeared that he was laughing more at himself. "I guess it might be because I–" He broke off, looking back down at the piano and sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I really like you, Bella. After spending the weekend with you, I'm finding I like you more and more, and I'd like to get to know you better. I kind of want to impress you by playing for you because maybe you'll stay interested in me if you think there's more to me than what you see." Slack-jawed, I stared at him in awe of his blatant honesty. I truly hadn't expected this at all, but I couldn't deny that I liked him back.

"I really like you too," I whispered. His head snapped up in my direction, a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But I really liked you before you came to impress me, and you don't need to be able to play the piano to keep me interested; you were doing fine all by yourself." He smiled wider, and I found myself smiling just as widely back. "Of course, it is a plus that definitely works in your favor," I added, giggling weakly. He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as mine clung to his neck. He buried his face into my hair and said:

"Does that mean you'd like to hear me play?" I squeezed him tighter.

"Definitely."

**Jasper POV **

Going into the Art department was like going through the haunted house ride at the fairground. Random bits and pieces jumped out at you unexpectedly and there was too much going on to really take it all in, and the mixtures of bright colours with glitter and florescence made my head spin. There were multitudes of displays, each showing off a different student's work, which ranged from textiles to fine art, from a happy to a sad feel, from hidden messages to random, from organised to just plain messy. Each display had the student's name printed high above, and every once in a while I recognised one, but the one that made me stop completely in my tracks was the one that read 'Mary Alice Brandon.'

There was a picture of her poising in front of the camera with a black and white self-portrait next to it. It had been done using what I thought was charcoal, but I wasn't sure. What astounded me was how much the portrait resembled Alice. She'd managed to capture the cheeky twinkle in her eyes and the playful curve of her smile. Her face as a whole radiated happiness, and it made me smile just looking at it. Alongside the portrait was an ensemble of collages and sketches of a house surrounded by trees on all sides. Although all the pictures were the same, they were each presented differently: one was coloured boldly, each colour in the wrong place, one was a night time silhouette, one was in negative, one was made using cut up magazines, another using differently textured fabrics. Standing on the floor slightly to the side of her display was a small raised platform with a note attached which read 'Reserved for M. A. Brandon. Dress coming soon.'

"What do you think?" said a quiet voice behind me. I whipped around, startled, to see Alice stood there, watching me. I hadn't heard her approach, but in my defence, she was light and tiny, and I'd been engrossed in her work.

"It's amazing, Alice," I replied, just as quiet. "Why didn't you tell me how talented you are?"

She smiled impishly. "It never came up." She loped to my side and threaded her hand through mine.

"Where's the dress?" I asked, gesturing to the platform.

"In the studio. It was what I was working on before we were locked in. Do you want to see?" Her excitement was tangible.

"I'd love to," I said, chuckling at her exuberance. Grinning, she tugged on my hand and pulled my further up the corridor and into the art studio. She dragged me over to work station littered with fabric, thread, clothing patterns, tape measures, fabric glue, scissors, pins, needles and thimbles. A sewing machine was positioned on one end and a mannequin wearing a dress stood beside it. The dress was black satin and reached the floor with a large section cut out of the front of the skirt. It was held up by two thin straps and there were chalk markings across the chest. When I looked closely, I could see the vague outline of two strips that ran under the bodice, one on either side.

"Do you make this from scratch?" I asked, awe-struck.

"Yep!" she said, pride written all over her face. "I even made the corset." So that's what the two strips were.

"It's brilliant," I said. "What's going there?" I added, pointing to the gap in the skirt.

"I'm putting in a panel of this white fabric," she said, showing me some more satin. "It's going to be tricky trying to make sure the bottom hem is level with the rest, and also that I don't use too little or else it'll look wonky." I laughed when she wrinkled her nose.

"And the chest?" I continued.

"Bodice," she corrected me, giggling. "I'm going to embroider little white flowers on it, like on a vine, from the left strap to the apex of the panel. It'll take a while, but it'll be worth it." I was unbelievably impressed, I had to admit.

"How long has it taken you?"

"Um, about three or four months so far; I kept messing up the corset, and then the bottom hem was never even, which meant I had to redo it all. I've spent a fortune on fabric, but I'm just so pleased with it." Her eyes shone with her delight in her achievement.

"You're incredible," I whispered, looking at her. If possible, her eyes shone even brighter. She reached up onto her toes and brushed my lips with hers lightly.

"Thank you," she breathed, millimeters away. She then kissed me again, harder this time. Her lips were gentle and soft, molding against mine sweetly. Her small hands were gripping my hair as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to me. I realized that I didn't want to ever let her go. She pulled away again but stayed in my arms, resting her head against my chest.

"You're welcome," I murmured into her hair, having remembered her thanks.

"Jasper?" Alice said, her voice muffled.

"Mmm?" Her hair smelled lovely: something that reminded me of sweetly scented fruits and sugar.

"I should tell you that I'm very competitive."

"Okay," I said vaguely, not fully listening.

"That means we're gonna have to split up to make it harder to find us."

"Not necessarily," I contradicted after being jarred from my Alice-induced haze by the prospect of having to let her go. "Being separated means increasing surface area, which means increasing the chance of one of us getting caught. By being concentrated in a single area reduces the risk of Emmett finding us."

"Stop talking science, Jasper. I haven't a clue what you're saying. Besides, isn't it more fun to play with the seeker?" I wholeheartedly disagreed, but I wasn't about to say so.

"Fine," I replied grudgingly. "Let's go." We broke apart all except for our hands and wandered back down the corridor and up the stairs where it then split off into two directions. Alice turned to face me.

"Bye, Jasper," she said, giving me a beautiful smile.

"Bye, Alice," I said gently, placing a sweet kiss on the back of her hand.

We went our separate ways, my head full of Alice and the effect she had on me, even after knowing her for such a short amount of time. My head was so far up into the clouds, I didn't even notice which corridors I'd taken, or that I'd drifted into the middle of two black figures until it was too late. Faintly, I heard a soft voice calling my name in panic.

**Charlie POV **

Mark and I continued to make our way slowly through the seemingly never-ending corridors of the school with no luck of finding anyone. Occasionally we'd thought we'd seen some movement in the shadows, or heard the sound of a footstep, but every time we investigated, there had been no one in sight. We rounded a corner that led to a flight of stairs, from which I could hear the weakest tinkling of music. I looked at Mark to see if he could hear it too, and from his confused expression and the slight tilt of his head, I knew I was imagining it. I motioned with my head to go up the steps, and cautiously, we proceeded.

**Alice POV**

From the moment I left Jasper, I knew something was going to happen, and it wasn't something good. A sick feeling twisted in my gut, strong and undeniable. I clutched my stomach – it was a feeling you might experience if you took a confident step forward but found yourself hurtling down a black void. I couldn't stand not knowing if Jasper was all right. I abruptly turned on my heel and hurried after him.

"Jasper!" I cried, though not loudly. I rounded a corner, and at the bottom I saw him stood between to black beings, obviously male, and trying to run back towards me.

"Jasper," I whimpered, then sprinted towards them, not caring that I didn't stand a cat in hell's chance of possibly overpowering them, but knowing that I at least had to try. One of the men-in-black had a tight grip on Jasper's upper arm, keeping him from escaping as Jasper frantically punched and kicked at his captor. He was being held at an angle that kept him from inflicted much damage, though I could tell that the captor was attempting to calm him down from his body language and the gentle tone with which he spoke.

"Let go of him!" I yelled, frenzied. The other man then noticed me, taking his attention away from Jasper, and began making his way slowly in my direction, palms raised in supplication. His expression was calm, yet wary, and I was suddenly reminded of cop shows that I watched. The whole situation was scary and I was amazing I was running headlong into it, and not screaming in the other direction, but Jasper was in trouble and I had to at least try to help, no matter the consequences.

"I'm Detective Brandt Stephenson, and this is Detective Ian Harris. We're from Forks Police. We're here to help you." Huh, maybe it was a cop show. He spoke clearly, taking deliberate steps so as not to startle me, I guessed. He gradually reached into his front pocket and pulled out a police badge, proving he was indeed from the police. How ironic. I slowed my pace, but still moved hesitantly in Jasper's direction. "What are your names?" he continued.

"I don't understand." Jasper said. He'd stopped struggling and instead was staring at me though speaking to them.

"I promise to explain everything to you, but could I please have your names," Inspector Stephenson replied, still in that measured tone.

"I'm Alice," I said softly.

"Alice Brandon?" I nodded, my eyes slightly wide in surprise. Inspector Stephenson turned his head towards Jasper. "And your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock," he said shortly.

"Okay, Jasper, Alice, we're here because you, and four others, have been reported missing. We've come to take you home."

**Rosalie POV**

I was getting increasingly bored with aimless sauntering down the halls with as much excitement as a street light switching on. Why couldn't Emmett find me already? I wasn't like I was trying to hide; in fact, I'd started doing the opposite. I was staying the lightest parts of the hall, my heels back on my feet, making enough noise to scare a herd of bimbos and not making an effort to shy away from any sound that came my way.

After about another ten minutes, I gave up and went back to my garage. There wasn't really anything for me to do. I looked back at the engine I'd constructed, and then over at the Clio that Mr. Thompson had been examining. I wandered over and ran my hand over the many parts that made up the car. It was in desperate need of new parts – brakes especially – and maybe even a bit more horse power if I was being ambitious. I walked around the rest of the car, taking in the worn tires and the exhaust that was barely hanging on. The front bumpers had dents in places, and one of the mirrors had a large crack running through it. I nodded to myself resolutely. I would do what I could to fix it, and carry on with it for my next lessons.

I pulled my overalls back on and got to work. I'd totally lost track of time when I heard low voices becoming progressively louder through the door. From what I could tell, they were arguing, but as I listened closer, I realized I didn't recognize the voices. They were both female, but neither were Alice or Bella. _Oh, God…_ The voices were now right outside and they didn't seem to be making any move to come in…yet.

"…your fault!"

"Why was it my fault?"

"It just was!"

"Wow, I wish I had your logic." Her tone was so dry she could've been in a desert.

"You should've known where you were going!"

"And you shouldn't?"

"You used to come to this school!"

"That was like, ten years ago! It's changed a lot since then."

"Urrgh! Now what?"

"Retrace our steps, maybe?" I could almost hear the eye roll.

"Might as well check this room first." The door handle pressed downwards and swung open, almost smacking me in the face. Stunned, I looked down the barrels of two guns pointed straight at me. It didn't even register in my mind to scream, or even react in any way, until the guns were lowered. I gasped and scrambled back, rushing to get behind the Clio. I peered over and saw the two women, one tall and blonde with dark eyes, pale skin and a hard, formidable expression, and the other shorter and brunette with light eyes and a slight tan, her expression soft and friendly.

"I'm Detective Jodi Wright of Forks Police," the friendly-looking one said. "Are you Rosalie Hale?" I nodded, and she smiled encouragingly. "Would you mind coming out? I'm to take you–" Her partner coughed deliberately loud, an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry, we are to take you back to the station. You, and five others, have been reported missing."

I came out from behind the car, still a little wary. "Are my parents there?"

"Yes," the blonde replied. "So let's go."

"Wait a minute," I said, and started taking off my overalls.

"You're into cars?" Detective Wright asked curiously. I sighed inwardly; she obviously didn't understand, just like everyone else in this godforsaken place.

"Yeah, have been for ages. I want to be a mechanic," I said, making sure my tone showed that I was serious and wasn't going to take any bull about it. Wright's eyes suddenly lit up excitedly and she started coming towards me.

"Me, too. I always wanted to be a mechanic but I ended up becoming an officer instead. Cars are more of my hobby now. Is this the car you're working on? Wow, this has seen better days." She started circling the Clio, making the odd comment about the conditions and faults. I joined in, though noting in my peripherals (to my slight amusement) the irritated glares of the second detective, who interrupted after about two minutes.

"Are we going to be here much longer?" she said, immediately reminding me of my bitchy…acquaintances. I wasn't going to call them friends, not after getting to know Bella and Alice. Detective Wright waved a hand at her distractedly; she was too engrossed in the car.

"Mmhm, yeah, in a bit, Simone," she said absentmindedly. To me, she said, "Do you mind if I do a little myself?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Go ahead." Simone huffed behind me, and I looked back to find her perched on a workbench, nail file in hand. I had to fight the urge to laugh because she reminded me too much of my stereotype. Jodi, as she later told me to call her, and I worked together companionably, chatting about cars as we worked. I didn't even spare a second thought for Simone No-Last-Name.

**Emmett POV**

I watched the robbers pause at a door across from my hidey-hole and suddenly kick it in, waving their guns around like they were cuddly toys, not weapons of mass destruction. Clearly they were a few sandwiches short of a picnic, if you catch my drift. They mustn't have found what they were looking for because a few seconds later they came out… And locked their eyes on me. Crap. They looked startled for a moment – ha, served 'em right – before they made a big show about putting their guns away. That was something I wasn't expecting, but now it was my turn to do something unexpected and it was a golden opportunity seeing as they were weapon-less.

I jumped out from the space, jiggled a little 'cause the dress had risen up, and ran yelling (I was a manly man, and manly men don't scream. Even though I had a license to scream, it didn't mean I was gonna use it – duh!) away from them. I even waved my arms above my head – I'd seen cartoons do it and it seemed like the right time. I didn't even hear footsteps behind me, so my surprise attack must've worked. Oh yes, I was a genius.

**Steve's POV**

I was watching an extremely muscular, six foot-odd teenager, who looked like he could knock out a man using a finger, _wiggle_, and then run away _screaming_ from Will and I, wearing a dress, makeup, and carrying a pair of high heeled shoes in one hand. And those hands were waving erratically in the air, which was something I'd only ever seen in comedy shows or cartoons. My mouth was hanging open, and I was pretty sure 'dumbfounded' was not a strong enough word to describe how Will and I looked. It didn't even enter my head to run after him until he'd already gone. This was turning to be the most eventful and bewildering rescue mission we'd ever had. Once we'd finally collected our wits, we ran off in his direction, hopeful that we'd still be able to find him.

**Emmett POV **

Okay, scratch that. I was _almost _a genius, although surely that meant I was a genius in my own right? Oh well, who cared, really? Anyway, I was heading back down Social Studies, trying to get lost (which is harder than it sounded, especially when you knew the building) when I heard those damned footsteps I'd been dreading. They were steady and quick, two pairs, and they were gaining on me. Yes, I was a basketball player and I was fit (physically, too), but these guys sounded like they lived on the track! I was by no means a track star.

I picked up my pace, remembering the breathing exercises Coach had shown us, and glanced over my shoulder, which was a bad idea because those guys were gaining on me. Have I already said double crap? I think so, but maybe the situation called for repetition. Double crap! Now don't I feel better. Not.

"Stop! Police!" called one of the men. Police? _What_? Who shouted that out randomly? Without meaning to, I'd slowed down in my confusion, and suddenly they jumped on me from behind, wrestling me to the ground. I reflexively threw out my hands to catch myself but their combined weights still made me fall heavily onto the tiled floor - which hurt, by the way. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to whine like a nine-year-old school girl, and instead I concentrated on fighting for my life. I was a big guy and they were no match for me! They'd grabbed both of my arms and legs and had me pinned down as I struggled and fought with every ounce of strength I had. I kicked out as best I could, trying to make contact with anything. My foot connected with something soft and I heard a loud wheeze and suddenly my right side was freed. I rolled to my left, effectively squashing the other guy and with my right hand, I managed to prise off the man's fist from my arm. I scrambled to my feet and was about to set off running again when the dude I'd kicked coughed out another 'Stop,' though feebly. I glanced at him; he was curled up in on himself holding his stomach, though he'd got out his wallet-y, man-purse-thing and opened it, showing me the golden police badge. Crap, they'd been telling the truth, and _I'd attacked an officer of the law!  
_  
"Ah," I said lamely. "Oops. Sorry." The squashed officer got to his feet rubbing his shoulder and sighed.

"We'll let this one go, shall we?" he asked tiredly. I breathed a huge sigh of relief; my mom would not be happy if I got myself a criminal record before she got grandchildren. After all, girls didn't usually go for jailbirds. "I'm Detective Will Garson. You are?"

"Emmett McCarty. Sir."

"I like your dress, Mr. McCarty. You remind me of my grandma." Garson didn't so much as blink when he said it. "But now's not the time; we need to take you down to the station. Your parents are waiting for you."

I can't believe he compared me to his grandma! I was way hotter, and, let's face it, definitely not saggy. Had he seen my pecks? Did he not get a good enough feel when he was on me? God, I was so insulted… Wait, did he say my _parents_?

**Edward POV**

Wow, Bella liked me. And I mean really liked me. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face, and no doubt it looked goofy or sappy, or both. I put my fingers back on the keys and started playing. I went through each of my own compositions, ending with Esme's. The notes floated over us, soothing and happy, making me forget my previous nerves and allowing me to completely relax into it. I almost forgot about Bella, but when she stood behind me and started running her hands lightly across my shoulders and arms, it became all too easy to remember.

I finished with Esme's piece and pivoted around on the bench to face her. She stepped up between my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck, twining her hands into my hair. My hands found their way of their own accord to her waist where I held her closer. My eyes fluttered closed as Bella started peppering feather-light kisses across my cheeks, nose, forehead and jaw, all the while whispering about how much she loved hearing me play. Finally her lips met mine in a passionate kiss that left me feeling breathless. Her hands roamed from my hair to my shoulders and down my back while mine explored the same path on her. I felt a shiver run through her as I allowed my thumb to stroke a small patch of skin over her hip that I'd managed to find (under her shirt).

I abruptly realized that I didn't want to be sat down and let her lead. I stood up quickly, not losing contact, and maneuvered her until her back hit the piano. Placing my hands at her hips, I easily lifted her up onto it, making her closer to my height. Breaking off for some much needed air, I looked deep into her brown eyes and found nothing to suggest she minded. On the contrary, she was pulling me back to her, and what else was a guy to do but oblige?  
**  
Bella POV**

Even though I was severely lacking air and in extreme danger of fainting or something equally embarrassing, I knew I didn't want to stop kissing Edward for a moment. I'd wrapped my legs securely around him and was currently tugging on his shirt to make him kiss me again. My chest was heaving – which he'd noticed and wasn't hesitating to admire – and my lips were probably most definitely swollen, but I wasn't ready to give him up just yet. Edward caved after what felt like for ever, kissing me urgently as he, too, felt as I did. Our tongues mingled and I was filled with everything that was Edward, but then the damn issue of breathing became too much for both of us, only he took his kisses to my neck, lightly nipping and sucking at my sensitive skin. My fists tightened where I'd grabbed his shirt (when had I done that?) and I tried fruitlessly to bring us closer together as I was overcome with the combined sensations of his lips and hands and they traveled the length of my body.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a loud, shocked male yell of: "What the _hell_?" made Edward and I freeze and then slowly turn our heads in a way that would have been comical in any other situation than this, because my father, also the Chief of Forks Police, was stood radiating fury in the doorway, holding a gun pointed at Edward.

**Jasper POV**

Alice and I were escorted down to the main office by the two detectives. One was talking into his radio, reporting that he and his partner had located (I thought 'captured' was more appropriate, personally) us and bringing us outside. I had hold of Alice's hand, my thumb moving gently across her skin. She was biting her fingernail of her other hand and walking without her usual bounce that I'd grown accustomed to. The two officers unexpectedly chuckled at something. I'd stopped trying to listen in on what was being said over the radio; they kept using all these codes and abbreviations.

"Out of all the places Jodi could've been, she had to have found the garage," Stephenson said. "Good thing Simone's there to drag her back out." Harris nodded in agreement. The radio crackled again, and this time I could distinguish about two important words: 'Emmett' and 'cross-dresser'. Alice and I even joined the two officers in their laughter. I could just imagine the scene Emmett had created.

Reaching the office, Alice and I were taken outside to the awaiting police cruisers where we were bundled up into the back of one of them. We didn't go immediately because the other four hadn't yet come out, and we'd heard nothing about Bella and Edward at all. A few minutes later, Emmett came out, still wearing the awful dress though it was ripped in a couple of places as if he'd torn it on something, and Rosalie was following him, chatting animatedly to one of the female officers, who I guessed was Jodi. The other officers in the cruisers were all unsurprisingly laughing at Emmett, who was taking it all in his stride and just waved regally.

I really was starting to wonder about Edward and Bella though, and I could tell that Alice was too.

**Charlie POV **

Bella, _bent over a piano_, kissing some damned stranger who was bloody lucky I hadn't pulled the trigger, though I would _dearly_ love to. It would honestly be no trouble whatsoever to shoot the damn bugger. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I'd found Bella, no matter what way, shape or form (thought through inwardly gritted teeth). Her face was wonderful shade of red and she kept shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. She'd slid down (off a piano!) and was now standing a few meters away from _that bugger_, which he'll now not-so-lovingly be known as, who was standing up straight and levelly meeting my dagger-and-other-awful-yet-brilliantly-crippling-weapon-shooting glare. I'll teach him not to look me in the eye – _no one_ looks me in the eye when I'm this angry. Everyone knows it, and soon, he will too. The thought brought me joy.

I walked slowly, predatorily, towards the boy, my gun held at rest at my side, though obviously still there. And he knew it: his eyes occasionally flickered from my face to my hand and back, and one or two little beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. I stopped within intimidation distance – in other words, almost toe to toe. We stood at the same height, which was unfortunate, but I could tell I had more muscle power.

"What's your name, _son_?" I asked darkly, emphasizing the 'son' because of the irony, which he hadn't missed according to the slight change in his expression.

"Edward Masen, sir," he replied politely. _Too_ politely – no teenage boy at his age is polite without an ulterior motive, which in his case was most likely to be Bella, and that was _not_ going to happen… Theoretically.

"Do you mind explaining what it was that I walked in on?" I hoped for his sake he chose his words carefully. I studied _that bugger's_ face intently to catch his reaction: his eyes widened slightly and he sucked in a small bit of air too quickly to be a normal breath.

"Dad–" Bella started to protest behind me, but I swiftly cut her off.

"Not now, Bella, I'm busy. Continue, Edwin." I sniggered inwardly at my accidentally-on-purpose misuse of his name. I cracked myself up sometimes. Unexpectedly, _that bugger_ straightened up and looked me square in the eye. That wasn't supposed to happen – was I losing my touch? To be sure, I intensified my glare and fingered my gun that was back in its holster, which didn't escape his attention.

"Sir, I really like your daughter and she likes me," he said in the way one does when one says something they don't want to but do so quickly before they loose their nerve. He carried on hurriedly, stopping me from butting in. "She's an amazing girl and over the weekend we've gotten to know each other. I really want to continue seeing her and I hope you'll allow that to happen." Grrr, good answer. I'll have to change that.

"Why?" I demanded. He looked started.

"Sorry?" he replied.

"Why is it that you like Bella so much?" No doubt this would embarrass her, but it made me feel better about the situation. There wasn't a reason why she couldn't learn a lesson about kissing random(ish) strangers.

"Dad, don't!" Bella said desperately.

"Bella, hush. I'm doing you a favor. Edmund, your answer?" Charlie, old boy, you've done it again, I thought smugly. I almost couldn't contain my laughter this time, but it was worth it to see _that bugger_'s eyes tighten minutely, but they relaxed before I was fully sure of what I'd seen – or thought I'd seen.

"Bella's sweet, kind, funny, intelligent, easy to talk to, understanding, beautiful… I could go on, but she's too brilliant a person for words." While he'd been talking, his eyes had softened and the corners of his mouth were turning up into a smile you'd see on someone reminiscing. I was still adamant that I didn't like him though, even if he was a (cough) good guy (cough). Ugh, sorry, I had sentimentality stuck in my throat. Won't happen again.

The radio on my jacket crackled suddenly, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella, so I guess she jumped.

_"Chief Swan, come in, Chief Swan. Over."_ I unclipped it and pressed a button.

"Receiving, over."

_"We have four of the six children outside with no sign of any of the remaining two. Over."  
_  
"I have them. We'll be out shortly. Over and out." I re-clipped the radio and, giving a last look at _that bugger_ which clearly meant I'm-not-done-with-you, I turned to Mark who was standing near Bella.

"We're going. But first…" I walked with long, purposeful strides over to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug. A stray strand of hair tickled my nose and the flash of scent reminded me strongly of home. "I'm so glad you're safe," I whispered into her hair, giving a small kiss to her temple. Her arms around my back squeezed hard and I felt her bury her face into my neck. I was straining to hold back the tears of relief that threatened to fall. I had to remind myself that she was here, safe and real in my arms, and she wasn't going anywhere. I pulled back, grasping my hands on her upper arms and gazed down on her face. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Her nod and reassuring smile made me feel better, and I wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Let's go home."

Alice POV

After a swift nudge from Jasper's elbow, I looked up from picking at my fingernails to see the front doors opening and closing for the last time as Bella and Edward came out with two officers at their side. Judging from the way one of them was holding Bella beside him in a very worried-father manner, I guessed it was Chief Swan, Bella's dad. I watched, amused, as Bella was seated in the front passenger seat of a cruiser next to Charlie while Edward sat behind the driver with the other officer next to him. It was his martyred expression that made it funny, especially combined with the darting glares coming from Chief Swan and the anxious glances from Bella. Even the second officer seemed to be concealing a smile.

I leaned against Jasper as the car we were in purred to life, and soon we were peeling out of the lot in single file, heading towards the station.

**A/N****: Seeing as it's been approximately a year since the last update, I'm a little out of touch with Lock Down :( I really hope I've met your expectations, so please give me some feedback and **_**constructive **_**criticism. **

**I'd also like to apologise for the long break, but as you know I've been snowed under with work, exam prep, and the actual exams. For the whole year my stress levels have been sky high, I've had a permanent headache and living off black coffee with two sugars and studying till the wee hours of the morning. I just couldn't cope with trying to write fanfiction on top of all that – in fact, I didn't even try because of how overworked I was. I hope this makes up for it and to all those who are wondering, I am fully intended on finishing this, please don't worry! **

**I'm going to leave it at that and say goodbye for now. **

**Emma xox**


	10. The Reunion

**A/N: A much shorter chapter than last. I think the only part vaguely funny about this chapter is perhaps Emmett's POV because this is where they're all reunited, and in real life, this is upsetting and nothing's humourous at all. I do have to stick mostly to what would happen and I hope I've done okay. **

****Possible tissue warning to anyone sensitive to these kinds of situations** **

_**Jessica Marie Cullen**_**, my wonderful beta, deserves another huge thank you! : ) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is sat on my top shelf, and yet I don't own the rights. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Chapter 10:

The Reunion 

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

**Charlie POV**

Walking into the station and watching the kids be reunited with their parents was a surreal experience. I found it strange watching the different ways each parent dealt with their worry, and then seeing their profound relief, yet I completely empathized. Since leaving the classroom I hadn't let Bella leave my side, and judging from the way some parents clung onto their children, they were going to do the same.

**Rosalie POV**

I walked through the door of the station and had barely registered the hard plastic chairs and generic coloring when the unmistakable shrill scream of my mother rang throughout the room. Startled, I whipped my head around to see her brown eyes staring at me wildly, her hands clapped over her mouth. My father was stood next to her, and the mixed look of shock and relief was so intense that it brought me up short. Hadn't it only been a weekend?

My mother came flying over, almost ploughing me over as she threw herself around me. Automatically, I wrapped my own arms around her and immersed myself in her familiar perfume that always took me back to my childhood when I dressed up in her clothes, or I helped her get ready when she was on a night out. But even though I was glad to see her, she was still embarrassing me. I pulled her gently away, interrupting her constant mantra of 'Rosalie…Rosie…baby…oh my God…'

"I'm okay, Mom, honest," I said softly, giving her one of my real smiles that I only ever reserved for her and my father, who I then turned to.

"Hey, Dad," I whispered, stepping into his arms. He rested his chin on top of my head, then I felt him place a small kiss in my hair.

"Hey, baby girl. You gave us a bit of a scare," he said quietly, relief more prominent than the slight admonishment.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. Those of us who had our cells didn't work, and we couldn't use any phones from the office because of the blackout. You know I would have called otherwise," I replied, trying my hardest not to sound defensive. I felt his chest heave with the weight of his sigh.

"Yeah, I know, but that made it even more worrying. I'm just glad we have you back."

"Me too, Dad."

**Jasper POV**

I strolled calmly in, Alice beside me until she went to be with her family. I missed her company, which made me feel a bit silly, but at least I could admit it. My father stood a little to the side, away from the other families though closer to the Hales. He was easy to spot, towering over the others with his bright, fair hair that was hard to miss.

He didn't show emotion often, though it wasn't because he couldn't, it was because he didn't need to. He had a presence about him that let you know how he was feeling, and the majority of time, he was calm and serene. Now, however, just in his body language and the soft smile on his lips showed me that he was incredibly happy to see me, and his relief was palpable.

I walked over and stood in front of him. We didn't need to say anything; we were both alike in that we didn't need words to talk. He raised a hand and placed it on my shoulder, the action so affectionate it startled me. I could tell he'd been more scared than he'd been letting on. I placed my hand over his and smiled warmly as I saw the smallest shine reflecting in his eyes.

**Alice POV**

Coming in through the doors and seeing the crowd of anxious, tearful parents was a sight I knew I wouldn't forget in a hurry. It was something you'd see on TV, like on Criminal Minds where all those families were contacted because there'd been a lead on their children's abductions from up to years previous. It scared me a little.

I scanned the room for signs of my family when I saw them sitting together on the chairs, Cynthia between my parents crying her heart out while my dad held her hand, though too tense to be truly comforting, and my mom cradled her against her chest, her own tears trickling silently down her cheeks. My heart broke at the sight of them, and then I knew that the expression was anything but metaphorical – it literally happened. An overwhelming sense of sadness and loss combined with relief and longing was crippling. Something wet slid down my face and fell from my chin, and I automatically raised a hand to wipe my eyes. My own tears were flowing steadily so instead of trying to stem the flow, I began pushing my way through the mass to get to my family.

Cynthia was the first to see me. I think she'd looked up by chance, but the reaction was no less intense. She bolted from her seat and crashed into me, her small arms abnormally strong as they held me to her as if afraid I'd disappear like a puff of smoke. I clung to her just as tightly, the sound of my sobs mingling with hers.

"I was…s–so scared," she said, the emotion pouring out of her in great heaving gasps. "I had nightmares…I just wanted so much…t–to see you…to know that you were…were…" She swallowed convulsively, "alive." She choked the word out as another fresh wave of tears overpowered her. My heart broke anew at her words and the shear terror in her voice. It was the kind of thing you associated with your own true fears, the things your nightmares were made of.

Our parents had joined us then, and wrapped themselves around us in a group hug. Their company was comforting and soothing in a way that only parents could achieve. Our sobs slowly subsided to gentle sniffles, yet we never parted from each other.

**Edward POV**

I saw Anna curled up asleep on my father's lap, her favorite soft toy, a pink rabbit I'd bought her, cuddled close against her chest. His head was back, resting against the wall behind him with his eyes closed, although I knew he wasn't sleeping due to quick breaths and the absence of snores.

My mother saw me first. She rose gracefully from her seat, her copper hair messy and her eyes filling with fresh tears. She blinked and one escaped as she started towards me. She didn't say anything as she enveloped me in a hug, but her shaking form spoke volumes. Her face was buried in the crook of my neck, and I could feel the wetness soaking into the neck of my t-shirt. I rubbed her back in slow circles, her arms tightening around me.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," I whispered into her hair, the conviction in my voice ringing out of each syllable.

"I missed you so much," she said, the despair and longing made my stomach clench uncomfortably, and suddenly I felt so incredibly guilty for putting her through something akin to hell for the past few days.

"I'm so, so sorry, Mom," I said earnestly, wrapping my arms firmly around her and touching my lips to her head. A hand clamped onto my shoulder and I looked up into my father's green eyes that were the exact replica of my own.

"Glad you're okay." He squeezed my shoulder, ruffled my hair, and then looked pointedly down. By his side was Anna, who was hugging his arm tightly with one hand, her rabbit tucked under her other arm, and looking at me with her sweet smile.

"I knew you'd come back," she said softly, her childlike voice striking a chord in me. Pulling away from my mom, I knelt down in front of her and held out my arms. She willingly walked into them, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and making her rabbit do the same to the other.

"Love you, Anna," I said, poking her small nose.

"Love you, Edward," she replied, wrinkling it reflexively and going cross-eyed.

**Emmett POV**

_Way to make an entrance, Emmett,_ I thought to myself. As much as I was rockin' the dress, I didn't think it'd go down all that well with my parents, especially seeing the throng of bawling women…and my dad.

Oh my God, my dad was a bawling woman.

Guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree then – minus the emotional part, obviously.

I click-clacked over to him in my heels and said, "Why on earth are you crying? Did Elliott eat the last piece of pie again?" And then I caught sight of Elliott. His eyes were rimmed with red and he was staring at me as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry, punch or hug me, and if you think about it, it's quite difficult to pull off something so complicated. After about two more seconds he did all four. His eyes started leaking as he laughed, then he whacked me across the head before pulling me into a manly hug (or as manly as hugging a cross dresser can be). My mom had been standing next to Elliott and a huge smile had spread across her face when she'd seen me, but I couldn't tell if it was in amusement or happiness – maybe a little of both. I scooped her up into hug that lifted her off her feet.

"Hey, Ma," I said happily, swinging her round enthusiastically.

"Em, you great oaf, put me down. What the hell are you wearing? Actually, forget I asked. I don't think I want to know. Go console your father, no doubt your appearance alone'll cheer him up." That was my mother, the sensible one. I didn't get my wonderful sense of humour off anyone.

I turned to my dad who I think had been shocked into not crying. His mouth was gaping open in the way you'd expect to see on a starving man staring at a full five-course meal with a flashing sign overhead reading 'Food!'.

"Emmett?" he asked weakly. I grinned broadly.

"In the flesh! Look, poke me." I raised my arm to him and gestured. "I'm not gonna disappear, honest." He then flopped down in the nearest chair and cradled his face in his hands.

"Dad, I know the dress may be a teeny bit off-putting, but it's really me. I wasn't kidnapped, none of us were. The stupid janitor locked us in school and then there was a blackout, and none of our cells worked. It was just one great mix of bad luck and crappy timing."

"Sorry, son, I'm just so happy that you're here. I'll be all right in a minute." He stood up again and gave me a big bear hug. He was a big fella like me, and he matched me in many ways. We slapped each other across the back, probably leaving bruises.

"So," I began when we pulled away. "Anything exciting happen?"

**Charlie POV**

I watched bemusedly as one by one each family gave their thanks and left, eventually leaving just Bella and I with a few officers flitting in and out.

"Let's go home, Bells," I said.

"I'll cook us something nice," she replied sweetly. "I hate to think what you've been living off."

"Honestly? Not much," I admitted sheepishly. "But it sounds great."

We walked out together and into my cruiser, waiting to see what the next day would bring.

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a role. Tell me what you think : ) Emma xox**


	11. Epilogue: Yet Another Monday Morning

**A/N: The story has now officially ended after 10 chapters and an epilogue. I've loved writing this and I really hope it's shown in my writing : ) not to mention that I feel like I've grown as a writer too, and got better as it's progressed : ) **

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who's read Lock Down, to both the silent readers and the reviewers who've all given me wonderful comments – I love you guys! **

****This is in the third person – no one's POV.****

**Disclaimer: *Insert Something Witty Here* My brain has fused. Maybe it's because I'm sad that the story has ended? Anyway, Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

Epilogue:

Yet Another Monday Morning

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

The six that had managed to lock themselves in school over the weekend sat outside on a picnic table during lunch on one of the rare sunny days in Forks, laughing and joking, not paying any attention to those near them. Their expedition was a complete secret, so of course, the whole school knew. As they'd walked through the school going from class to class, whispers and stares accompanied them, being an ever-present shadow. A few (meaning Emmett) basked in the glory, while the rest shied away from the limelight, but they'd become somewhat of a legend, unable to escape what had passed, what was said in the present, or what would happen because of it in the future. Stories were continuously told, true and false, by friend and foe alike. The teachers they'd messed with and the janitor they'd made a mess for, were none too happy with the 'miscreants', but due to the influence of a certain parent who happened to be the Chief of Police, and the amount of complaints given to the Principle, they'd got off pretty lightly, with only a single detention for mischief making to hold to their name.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

"I'm _so_ glad I'm not going to go back to those giggling idiots who people called my 'friends'," Rosalie said, tearing pieces of lettuce from her salad. "Speaking of, why am I even eating this garbage? It's not like I need to anymore. Emmett, give me your hamburger."

Emmett clutched his burger protectively, eyes narrowing. "Mine."

"Do you want me to starve? I need _real_ food!" she replied indignantly.

"Emmett doesn't share food!" he cried, oblivious to the annoyance radiating off his girlfriend, much to the amusement of the other four.

"Did you just quote 'Friends'?" she asked, mouth quirking reluctantly as she tried to hold onto her diminishing irritation.

"Of course! 'Friends' is only the greatest TV show of all time!" His enthusiasm won her over, and the swiftness with which she changed from annoyance to laughter would've given any normal person whiplash.

"It really is, isn't it?" Rosalie agreed, her eyes bright. "But it still doesn't solve my food problem."

"You know what? I'm going to step up and be a gentleman!" Emmett announced. "Give me your money and I'll go buy you something!"

"You ass!" she scoffed. "You're supposed to pay for me!"

"Why would I do that?" Emmett looked genuinely confused. Even Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"Because, Emmett, it will save you from getting into trouble with your girl, it gives a good impression and it's good manners," Jasper said with forced patience one usually reserved for talking to stubborn two year olds. Emmett didn't have much to say to that, unless you counted grunts of acquiescence words. He got up, hanging his head and dragging his feet, to go back into the cafeteria, quite oblivious to the stares that followed him and the fact that Rosalie was quite happily devouring his hamburger now that there was nothing to protect it.

"I hate all this attention," Bella grumbled as she looked furtively around. There was a small group of younger girls on a picnic table nearby that kept taking it in turns to sneak glances at them. "Urgh, will someone please glare at those girls? Their stalkerish tendencies are too much for me to handle." Edward chuckled beside her, squeezing her hand that was interlocked with his.

"I'll do it," Rosalie said cheerfully, then rearranged her face into a well-practiced scowl. She straightened her spine and flipped her hair with precision, faced the girls full on and looked at them so coldly she could've frozen an active volcano.

"Can we _help_ you?" she snarled, her piercing eyes shooting a wide array of weaponry from pre-historic maces, to fairytale flaming arrows, to archaic cannon balls, to firing up-to-date bullets from a sniper's rifle. Terrified, the girls scurried off back inside. "I've still got it," Rosalie said smugly, immensely satisfied, and once more picked up the hamburger.

"Has she always been this scary?" Alice stage-whispered from behind her hand. "Surely I'd have remembered this side of her."

"Rose has many sides. She's like a dodecahedron in that sense," Jasper replied knowledgably.

"Couldn't you have come up with something a little more flattering?" Rose asked dryly.

"Sorry, I'm saving those for Alice," he said, dropping a wink in Alice's direction, who giggled in a very girly-ish kind of way.

"Before we start running for the hills in fright of Jasper's advances, I'm going to go back to what I was saying," Bella said jokily. "How do we stop–"

"Hey, Bella!" a voice chirped from behind her. Only those sitting in front of her saw her clench her eyes shut in dread, take a deep breath and then plaster a pleasant expression on her face before turning.

"Mike, how are you?" she asked politely. Mike Newton was stood quite close behind her, smiling too brightly not to be exaggerated. He was balancing on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind him, and seemed to be restraining himself from bouncing. At that moment, he reminded Edward quite strongly of an over-excited puppy.

"I'm great, yeah, thanks. And you?" he enquired.

"I'm good, thank you. Did you want something…?" Bella trailed off, waiting without much interest for his reply.

"Well, I heard about what happened over the weekend – you know, about you being locked in school?" Edward snorted behind his hand; Mike had said it as if Bella had somehow missed the memo. "- and I wondered how you were holding up," he finished, completely ignoring Edward. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sniggering at Bella's obvious discomfort and Edward's obvious impatience with the unwanted guest.

"Well, we're doing fine, as you can see." Bella put a slight emphasis on the 'we', which Mike turned a deaf ear to.

"It must've been scary, being in school on your own," he persisted, clearly looking for gossip.

"Not really, I was with my friends after all, and it was only two days," she replied, her tone suggesting that there was no more to be said on the subject. "See you in class, Mike." Bella gave him a swift smile and faced her friends again, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, see you in class," he said, a definite disappointed edge to his voice.

"Is this what it's going to be like? Unwanted attention from people wanting the scoop on the latest scandal?" she asked them despairingly when Mike was out of earshot.

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Alice chimed, not sounding particularly upset.

"Is there like a ten-day trial period or something? A warranty? Can I return it if I have the receipt?" Bella's desperation was palpable.

"Cheer up, Bella! At least you're not famous for something embarrassing! After a few days it'll all calm down and be yesterday's news," Alice said airily. "Or maybe the day after tomorrow's news," she added thoughtfully.

"That's not soon enough," Bella groaned, hiding her head in her arms on the table, Edward rubbing her back consolingly.

"Hey, guys! I'm back, and here's your – hey! Where's my hamburger?" Emmett's loud voice interrupted the almost peaceful silence. They all looked up to see him carrying a red plastic tray with a hamburger, fries and a Coke on top of it, and a wearing an indignant expression. "Who ate my burger?"

"Isn't it funny how he immediately jumps to the conclusion that one of us ate it?" asked Jasper bemusedly, not talking to anyone in particular. "Why couldn't a greedy seagull have swooped down and snatched it away?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Did that happen?"

"No, but it could have."

"But that doesn't answer the question as to who ate it!"

Rosalie lazily raised a hand. "Guilty. I'll let you have that though." She pointed to the tray with the same arm. "You're welcome." Emmett huffed and plonked himself down beside her.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch shortly afterwards, and the six simultaneously stood, gathered their things and made their way inside to class, the crowd parting to allow them through as though they were heroes returning from battle, and with the array of stories and Rose's artillery collection, it wasn't far from the truth.

**A/N: The End. Or at least for now anyway. As to questions about a sequel, I haven't made any plans, nor have any ideas for one. For the moment I'm going to leave it as it is and maybe later I'll come back and write something, but don't hold your breaths. **

**I'm sad to see it end, but also a little relieved because God knows how long it's taken me to finish! I hope you've all had a great time reading it and maybe we'll cross paths again in the future : ) **

**I'd like to say one more huge THANK YOU to all my readers, but especially to my wonderful beta **_**Jessica Marie Cullen**_**, who's become one of my best friends : ) I don't know what I'd do without her :') **


	12. Author's Note: Update

Hi everyone :)

This is just a note to say that Lock Down has been voted for Best Humor at Everlasting Twilight Awards:

everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com

I would really appreciate it if you voted for me - I'm so honoured that someone nominated me! :)

Voting starts 27th May and ends 1st July 2011.

Thank you guys, you readers make me happy! :D

**Update 16th July:**

Voting for the second round of the awards begins on the **12th July 2011**, the ending date is unknown but I will let you know :)

_LOCK DOWN HAS MADE IT INTO THE TOP 4 OF THE BEST HUMOR AWARD! :D _Oh my days, I'm so chuffed! Thank you to everyone who has voted, I never thought I'd get this far :) but **please please keep voting**, there's another round to go! :)

Thank you! :D Emma xox

**Voting: **everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/voting(dot)php


End file.
